The Contest
by pianogal
Summary: FINISHED! The WWE is doing a new promotional contest where one lucky fan gets to spend a week traveling and seeing what goes on backstage with their favorite superstar. What happens when one fan gets to spend the week with Randy Orton?
1. The Questionnaire

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars I may mention. I also do not own the towns of Fair Grove or Springfield which really are in Missouri. They simply provide the setting of my story. I only own the characters and situations I create and the particular contest I have created. Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Questionnaire **

Alexandra Roberts was your typical 23 year old. After graduating from high school she had gone to college and was now out of college and working. Straight out of college she had gotten a job teaching third graders at Fair Grove Elementary School in Fair Grove, Missouri. Fair Grove is a small little town in southern Missouri about 16 miles from Springfield, Missouri. The term "small town" refers to the fact that the entire town has a population of around 1,100 people. She loved living there. She had grown up in Springfield so she was not exactly used to the small town environment but she enjoyed it. Her grandparents had lived in a small town similar to Fair Grove and she had always loved visiting them.

When the job came up teaching third graders in Fair Grove, she jumped at the chance to live in a small town. Ever since she had been a little girl she had always imagined herself being a teacher and passing on her knowledge to future generations. To her, teaching was rewarding and she loved every day of it. Third graders could be annoying and difficult at times but she wouldn't trade her job for a different one.

While Alex, which she preferred to be called by her friends, had a great career she was slightly lacking in the relationship department. It was not that she was ugly. She had flawless naturally tan skin, large (real) breasts, a skinny waist, hips that were just right, wavy brown hair that ended in the middle of her back, and big green eyes. Her gorgeous looks were part of the problem though because she always ended up dating the jerks who were only with her for her looks. That wasn't all she had to offer either because she was very intelligent, she obviously loved kids, and she was extremely nice. She was the type of person who would take the clothes of her back and give them to someone who needed them more than her. Part of the reason why she always ended up with the jerks was because she was extremely shy so anyone who approached her would get her attention because she was too shy to approach anyone herself.

Alex also loved her family. Her parents lived in Springfield, Missouri, her older brother lived with his family just a few towns away, and her younger sister was in her final year of high school. With her immediate family all living so close they got together every Sunday and had dinner together. These dinners meant so much to Alex because she got to spend time with the family she was so close to. These dinners also affected Alex in another way. When she saw her brother, his wife, and their two young children she felt sad because she didn't have that yet. She hoped someday she would but she just had not found the right guy yet.

Most people know that teaching is not the most lucrative job, especially in a small town, so Alex was a waitress at a local restaurant on Saturdays to earn a little extra money on the side. Even though it took away most of her weekend, she enjoyed working there because it not only gave her extra money but it also forced her to work on her shyness. Being a waitress meant she was forced to come out of her shell and converse with the customers. This was slowly allowing her to somewhat get over her extremely shy personality. She was the type of person who knew her flaws and tried to work on them.

Alex was very passionate about wrestling. She had grown up watching it with her father and she tried to never miss a Raw or Smackdown. Many of her friends knew about her passion (besides teaching) and thought it was very strange that this educated person could love sweaty men beating each other up in a ring. They didn't understand that Alex was fascinated by the story-lines, the characters, and the amount of pain the superstars put themselves through all for entertainment purposes. She respected them for that. Only one of her friends actually understood Alex's interest in wrestling. That person was her best friend, Cameran Spencer, whom she had grown up with. Although they lived far apart, since Cameran had moved to California to become an actress, they still talked almost everyday and were best friends for life.

One day Cameran was checking out the WWE website because she was searching for a gift for Alex when she saw an ad for a new contest the WWE was offering. The advertisement said:

_Have you ever wanted to see what goes on behind the scenes at WWE events?_

_Have you ever wanted to see what the life of a WWE superstar is like?_

_Have you ever wanted to travel with the WWE for a week?_

_Well here is your chance. One lucky fan will get the opportunity of a life time when they get to spend a week traveling with their favorite superstar._

_Just submit the following questionnaire to prove you are eligible and we will randomly draw the name of the lucky winner next month._

Cameran couldn't believe what she had read. This would be so perfect for Alexandra. She knew that Alexandra would never dream of signing up for something like this herself so Cameran took matters into her own hands and signed up her friend. If Alex won she would probably be excited and then kill Cameran but it would be so worth it. Cameran submitted the questionnaire with a little note explaining how Alex had not signed herself up. She hoped that Alex would win but she would just have to wait until next month to find out. The problem was that Cameran hated waiting.

_A/N – Well this is a new story idea that popped into my head so I just had to start writing it. For all my readers reading "Finding Somebody" I promise I will try to update that soon. I hope you all enjoy this new idea I had. This chapter just introduces the character of Alex but the story should get interesting later. I hope you enjoyed and please review!_

_Kim_


	2. Anticipation Growing

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars I may mention. I also do not own the towns of Fair Grove or Springfield which really are in Missouri. They simply provide the setting of my story. I only own the characters and situations I create and the particular contest I have created. Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 – Anticipation Growing**

_The following month_

It had been a month since Cameran had signed her friend Alexandra up for the WWE's new contest. Cameran was a very impatient person so it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to wait to see if Alex's name would be drawn. It was also becoming increasingly difficult for Cameran to not tell Alex about the contest but she knew that it would be best if Alex didn't know. That way she would be completely shocked when she found out. It was especially going to be difficult this particular week because Cameran was staying for a week in Fair Grove with Alex. She was actually on a plane at the moment flying to Missouri.

Once the plane landed in Missouri, Cameran hopped in a rental car and drove to Fair Grove. She couldn't wait to get to Alex's house and see her because they hadn't seen each other in over a year. They talked on the phone almost constantly but they hadn't visited each other in a long time. It had been too long in Cameran's view but they were both very busy most of the time. When Cameran pulled up to Alex's house she was confused because there was a lot of cars parked in front of the house. Then she realized that it was Sunday so Alex must have been hosting one of her family dinners. Cameran didn't really care though because the Roberts family treated her like one of their own so she was pretty sure they wouldn't mind her intrusion. Plus, Alex knew that she was arriving tonight sometime.

Cameran got her stuff out of her car and went up to the house and rang the doorbell. Alex came to the door and as soon as she realized who it was, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Cami? Oh my god, its so good to see you." Alex said pulling Cami into a hug.

"Hey Alex, good to see you too. It has been far too long." Cami replied.

"Yes it has. Gosh Cami, you look amazing." Alex couldn't help but say. She meant it too because Cameran had always been beautiful with long wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes but she had always been a little bit bigger. Definitely not huge but by Hollywood standards she was a little chunky. Now though she had completely slimmed down and had really toned up.

"Sure, after traveling all day I'm sure I look great." Cami replied very sarcastically.

"No, Cami I mean it you have really slimmed down so you look even more beautiful than you already were."

"Thank you, but not too skinny right? Because then I could get major criticism for being too skinny." She said with a laugh.

"No, you look just right."

"Okay, thank you, I can never be too sure though because its Hollywood. I mean I love acting but I can get some major pressure pushed on me about the way I look."

"Don't worry so much you're beautiful."

"Okay, well enough about me can I come in now?" Cami asked with a feigned expression of annoyance.

"Oh yeah of course, come on in. You probably noticed I have my family over but don't worry they're excited to see you again too."

Alex led Cameran into the house taking one of her bags from her so she wouldn't have to carry as much. They set Cameran's bags in the entry hall and then they went to join Alex's family in the dining room. Of course everyone was there. Alex's parents, her brother Jack and his wife Annie, their two children Nicole and Aiden, her younger sister Natalie, and Natalie's boyfriend of two years Andrew. Cameran couldn't believe how big Nicole and Aiden were. Nicole was a very adorable 4 year old and Aiden was about to begin his terrible twos. This was also the first time that Cameran had met Andrew but he seemed like a very nice young man. Cameran couldn't help being a little protective of Natalie though because she was like a little sister to her.

The group had a very nice evening catching up, laughing, and just hanging out. Then around eight o'clock everyone decided it would probably be a good time to get everyone home and in bed especially the young ones. Alex said her good-byes to her family then joined Cameran as they both cleaned up the dinner. They were off course having way too much fun cleaning because the two of them together again could make anything they did fun. They had been friends for so long and they always seemed to cause mischief when they were together. They were laughing, playing around, and joking about things that had happened throughout their lives together. All of the sudden out the blue Alex mentioned something that Cami really didn't want to talk about because she was afraid she would let something slip.

"Oh my gosh, Cami you would not believe what I read today on the internet. I haven't been to the WWE website in a while but I went there today. Apparently they are having this contest where one fan would get the chance to travel with the WWE for a week. Can you believe that?" Alex asked Cami with excitement present in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I read something like that but I didn't really pay attention to it." Cami replied trying to play it off as nothing.

"And you didn't tell me about it. You know that is something I would love to do." Alex said while slapping Cami playfully.

"Sorry, I didn't really think you'd be into it." Cami lied. She really, really wanted to just tell Alex now but she knew that she wanted to surprise her if she won and not disappoint her if she didn't win.

"Are you kidding! Of course I would be into it. I would love to meet all my favorite wrestlers and to spend the week with my favorite."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Oh, that's a tough one but I think I would definitely have to go with my Missouri boy, Randy Orton."

"Really? Yeah, he's the hot one right?" Cami asked. She was so excited that she had been right about Alex's favorite but she had to try and conceal her excitement. She knew exactly who Randy Orton was even if she didn't watch wrestling but she was trying to make Alex feel special.

"Uhh, yeah! He is absolutely gorgeous. The cocky character he plays just completely turns me on. It is just so god damn sexy."

"See Alex that is why you always end up with the jerks because they are the ones that you are attracted to."

"Yeah, I know. That's my problem." She said sounding very defeated.

"Alex its okay I'm sure you'll find someone who is nice someday." Cami said wrapping her arm around her friend to comfort her.

"Thanks Cami."

"So if you would love to do the contest, why didn't you sign yourself up?" Cami knew it was because they weren't taking anyone anymore but she was still kind of feeling Alex out about this contest.

"They are picking the name soon so it was too late." Alex said with disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I think I'm going to bed. Its been a long day."

"Okay, I hope you have sweet dreams." Cami said with a smile.

"Trust me with Randy in them, they are always sweet." Alex replied with an even bigger smile.

With Alex heading to bed, Cami didn't know what to do with herself. It was only nine o'clock and she definitely wasn't used to going to bed this early so she wouldn't be able to sleep. This was especially due to the fact that she was full of so much anticipation about this whole contest thing. This anticipation was even greater now that she knew Alex wouldn't mind doing it. Thankfully she would only have to have a few more hours of anticipation.

That same day in a conference room in Connecticut at WWE headquarters a computer was randomly selecting the name of the winner of the contest. The computer popped up with the name Alexandra Roberts. The guy working on this project wrote down her name, found her questionnaire, and went to find the boss. He entered Vince McMahon's office to show him the winner of his new promotional contest. Vince read the paper then looked up with an excited grin on his face.

"So the winner doesn't even know she was entered into the contest? This could be very interesting. Get me in touch with this Cameran Spencer woman who sent in the questionnaire for her."

The guy went off to do what was asked of him while Vince got up and went to stare out the window. A plan was slowly formulating in his brain to make this contest even better.

_A/N – Well everyone here is the second installment of The Contest. I hope you all still like it and thank you so much for all the reviews. You can't even imagine how excited I was to come home the day after I posted it and find seven reviews for it. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Also if you like this one and haven't read my other fic, Finding Somebody, you should read that one too. Thanks a lot.  
__Kim_


	3. The Phone Call

_Disclaimer__: I do not own any of the WWE superstars I may mention. I also do not own the towns of Fair Grove or Springfield which really are in Missouri. They simply provide the setting of my story. I only own the characters and situations I create and the particular contest I have created. _

_A/N – Just to let you all know my story takes place at present time but Randy was never injured so he is still traveling with the WWE. Also please keep in mind that this is fan **fiction** so I can do whatever I want in my story because it is my fiction. Happy reading!_

**Chapter 3 – The Phone Call**

****

_2 days later_

It had been two days since Cameran had gotten to Fair Grove to stay for a week with Alex. The time had been kind of boring but Cami knew it would be because Alex was a teacher so she worked all day. Every night though the two would have a blast just hanging out and reminiscing about all the things they had done in the past. Cami was still very antsy about finding out if Alex won the contest and she was almost thinking that there was no way Alex could win when she received a phone call.

It was a Tuesday around 11:00 so Alex was at school teaching. Cami had just gotten up. She was the type that went to bed late and got up late in the morning as long as her schedule allowed. She was on vacation so she figured she could get up as late as she wanted. She had gotten up, hopped in the shower, gotten dressed, and was on her way downstairs to eat some breakfast when the her cell phone rang. Thankfully she had it on really loud so she could hear it downstairs when it was upstairs in her bedroom. She quickly ran back upstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" Cami was slightly out of breath from racing up the stairs.

"Hello, Ms. Spencer?"

"Yes, this is her." Cami couldn't imagine who would be calling her cell phone and wondering if it was her speaking.

"Good, Ms. Spencer this is Vince McMahon."

Cami couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, **_the_** Vince McMahon of the WWE. You must be joking."

Vince laughed on the other end of the line. "No, its me. I believe you sent in a questionnaire for the new contest involving spending a week with your favorite superstar."

"Yes, I sent in the questionnaire for my best friend Alex."

"Right, did you tell Alex that you sent in this questionnaire?"

"No, I didn't because I wanted it to be a surprise if she won."

"Well…your friend Alex was chosen."

"Really…oh my gosh…hold on a second…" Vince could hear Cami screaming presumably because she was so excited that her friend won. Cami was definitely screaming and jumping up and down because she was so excited for Alex. "Alright…I'm okay now."

"Are you sure you don't need some more time to be excited?"

Cami laughed. "No, I should be alright now. So how is this going to work?"

"Well…I was thinking that this would be an interesting time to completely shock her and have Randy just show up some time. I was also thinking that it would be interesting to film parts of their encounter and week together and put together a show all about the contest."

"Oh my gosh…I think it would be absolutely perfect to surprise her and I know the perfect time too. I don't know though if she would hate the filming idea or find it fine."

"Okay…well here is where we run into trouble since she didn't send in the questionnaire and she hasn't signed any paperwork it becomes very hard to technically film her or allow her to participate. Of course once we tell her I'm sure she will be fine with it."

"Yes, she already told me it would have been something she was interested in because we talked about it one time but I didn't tell her she was signed up. I don't really think she would mind the filming and if she didn't want to be filmed couldn't you just not film."

"Yes but we would like to film her surprise which we don't want to tell her about ahead of time."

"Right, well would like parental permission be enough just to start with and then once she finds out she could sign all the proper paperwork."

"That might work. I'll talk to the lawyers to see what they think. I believe you can video tape someone as long as you have their permission before you show it. Now what was your idea for the surprise?"

"Well, she is a teacher during the week but on Saturdays she works at a local restaurant as a waitress. So, I think that Saturday would be the perfect opportunity to surprise her. Randy could just walk into the restaurant, we could somehow make sure she doesn't see him at first, and then have her go over and wait on him. It would be perfect."

"That could work. Okay, since we have a tentative plan set up I'll see what I can do and then I will get back to you. Remember don't say anything to her."

"Right, but can I tell her family?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. Oh, one more thing she does want the superstar to be Randy Orton right?"

"Yeah, Randy is definitely her favorite wrestler."

"Okay, thank you Ms. Spencer and I will talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

Cameran dropped her phone and did another little dance because she was still so excited that Alex had won. It was going to be so hard not to tell her but she really wanted to surprise her because it would just be absolutely perfect. Then Cami's stomach rumbled and she remembered that she was about to eat breakfast before she had been interrupted by the telephone. So, she headed downstairs but decided she might as well eat lunch instead since it was now past 11:00. She made herself a sandwich and started thinking about all the things she was going to have to do now. She had to get a hold of Alex's parents, once Vince okayed the plan she would have to get in touch with the restaurant that Alex worked at, and she was going to have to keep herself from spilling anything to Alex. So much to do and so little time. But Cami was determined to make sure that Alex was going to have an amazingly fun time.

After Vince hung up the phone on his conversation with Cameran, he immediately called his lawyers to find out the rules on filming people. They said that it was okay to film Alex as long as she gave her permission to have it shown later. It was the same thing they did on many hidden camera shows. Once he had that taken care of that, he decided it was probably time to let Randy Orton know what he was getting into. All the superstars knew about the contest but nobody knew who the winner would want to spend their week with. Vince called in his assistant Peter.

"Peter, get me a meeting with Randy Orton as soon as possible. Tell him it is urgent that I have a little chat with him."

"Of course, sir."

Vince wasn't sure how this whole contest was going to work out but he hoped it went well. Normally he didn't like the fans knowing what goes on behind the scenes at the WWE but many fans had been begging for something like this for years. He finally decided it was time to give the fans what they wanted.

_A/N – Sorry if this chapter is a little crazy and short, I tried to make it flow but I'm not really sure how good it is because I'm kind of drugged up on cold medication right now. That's why I kept it kind of short. Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed. How will Randy react? How will Alex react? Will the surprise work? You'll find out soon. Please review and if you haven't yet, check out my other fic entitled Finding Somebody. If you like The Contest you'll like my other one too. Its another Randy Orton fic. Thanks a lot for all the great reviews. You all (the reviewers) are awesome and keep me going!_

_Kim_


	4. Man in My Dreams

_Disclaimer__: I do not own any of the WWE superstars I may mention. I also do not own the towns of Fair Grove or Springfield which really are in Missouri. They simply provide the setting of my story. I only own the characters and situations I create and the particular contest I have created. _

_A/N – Just to let you all know my story takes place at present time but Randy was never injured so he is still traveling with the WWE. Also please keep in mind that this is fan **fiction** so I can do whatever I want in my story because it is my fiction. Happy reading!_

**Chapter 4 – Man in My Dreams**

It was Thurday. Randy Orton had received a message saying that he needed to have a meeting with Vince McMahon. Now, Randy hadn't had a meeting with Vince in quite a while so he was nervous and curious about what Vince could possibly need to talk about. He also found it strange that it was so important that he had to fly to Connecticut to go to WWE headquarters and miss some shows and appearances just to meet with Vince. What was so important that they couldn't talk about it over the phone? Randy had heard rumblings and rumors in the locker room that the new contest winner had been chosen. He really didn't know very much about the contest because he hadn't really cared to listen about it earlier. If that was what this meeting was about then Randy had no idea what to expect.

At the moment Randy was thinking about all of this while waiting for his meeting with Vince at WWE headquarters. He was pulled out of his thoughts through when the secretary came out and told him that Vince was ready for him. Randy entered Vince's office and Vince asked him to take a seat.

"Now Randy" Vince began. "I'm sure you're wondering why I have asked you here today. The WWE recently created a contest where one lucky fan would get the chance to spend a week traveling with their favorite superstar. The winner has been chosen. Her name is Alexandra Roberts, and you are the superstar that she will be traveling with."

"Wait, you expect me to do this contest thing and spend a week with some random girl. Vince, fans tend to hyper-venalate or attack me when I'm even near them and you expect me to spend a week with one." Randy didn't like the sound of this.

"Now, Randy lets not jump to conclusions." Vince was trying to calm Randy down. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"No, Vince you don't understand, you aren't around fans all the time like I am. They can be downright crazy sometimes."

"Randy, stop being a child, you're a wrestler so I'm sure you can handle yourself against some innocent attraction from some female fans."

"Yeah, I can handle myself but usually this attraction isn't very innocent."

"Now listen Randy." Vince was starting to get annoyed. "This isn't up for debate. This is a great promotional opportunity and you are going to do it."

Vince was very firm about this and Randy was afraid if he didn't agree, he might lose his job so he finally conceded to the idea. "Okay, so what exactly is going to happen?"

Vince was surprised that Randy conceded that easily but it just meant that Vince's job was that much easier. "The contest is actually more interesting than we ever could have imagined because it turns out that Alex did not submit her own questionnaire. Her friend, Cameran submitted a questionnaire for her. Alex has no idea that she was entered or that she won. Now I have been in discussion with Cameran and we have decided that this would be a great opportunity for a surprise." Vince was getting very excited about all of the ideas he had.

"What kind of surprise?" Randy thought this was beginning to sound very interesting but he still wasn't too sure. Why would he want to spend a week with a total stranger?

"Well, Cameran told me that Alex is a school teacher but works at a local restaurant as a waitress on Saturdays. We were thinking that if we could somehow get you into the restaurant without her noticing and then get her to wait on you, the surprise of seeing you would be perfect."

"Okay, sounds interesting. Where does she live?"

"She lives in a small town called Fair Grove in Missouri."

"Okay, and when does this whole thing start?"

"We have a flight out to Missouri tomorrow to surprise Alex on Saturday."

"Jeez, you're not wasting any time. So then after we surprise her she'll travel with me to all of my shows and appearances for a week."

"Yes, oh and by the way we are going to make this whole surprise and you're week together into a little special for TV."

"Oh, even better." Randy couldn't help being sarcastic. He still didn't like the idea but he would do it to keep his job.

It was Friday afternoon and Cameran was very excited because Vince and Randy and the WWE crew were supposed to be arriving sometime today. Vince had phoned Cameran and told her that everything was all set with Randy and the whole idea about making a special for TV. He just wanted Cameran to make sure that the stuff with the restaurant was all set. So Cameran had gone to the restaurant and let them know what the plan was. They all thought that it was a great plan and they couldn't wait to see how the surprise went. They had all agreed to keep quiet about everything and they were willing to help out however they could.

Cameran's next order of business had been to let Alex's family in on what was going on. Alex's mom had been in complete shock but she was very happy for her daughter. She wanted to go down on Saturday so she could be at Alex's house when she got back after the surprise. The rest of the family agreed that they would like to meet Randy too before Alex spent a week traveling with him. Cameran didn't see a problem with it so she agreed.

It was Saturday morning and the day of the plan. The WWE group had arrived fine and had gone to the restaurant late Friday night to set up hidden cameras so they could film the surprise. The last minute details had been planned such as how Alex would be distracted, where Randy would sit, and where the cameras should be placed. Randy was still a little hesitant about the whole idea but he knew he had to do it.

Alex had come to work as usual and knew nothing of the hidden cameras or what was going to happen later that day. Everyone had decided that they would make the surprise around three in the afternoon when the restaurant wasn't really too busy. It was a small town so it wasn't really that busy ever but three was especially not busy because it was the lull between lunch and dinner.

It was about quarter to three and Randy was outside in the back of a car waiting for his cue to enter. Luckily the restaurant was empty, so it made Kerri's job of distracting Alex very easy. Kerri was the chef for the restaurant.

"Hey Alex, could you come out back here and help me with something. I'm sure Melanie (another waitress) can handle all the customers we have."

"Sure, yeah we definitely have a lot of customers out here." Alex headed to the kitchen in the back and Melanie moved to the door to let Randy know that it was okay to come in.

Melanie led Randy to his designated table and got him some water and a menu. Randy was facing towards the window so that when Alex walked out of the kitchen she wouldn't be able to see his face. Randy was slowly starting to get nervous. He didn't usually get nervous about stuff like this but he really didn't know what to expect, and that made him nervous.

Melanie headed towards the kitchen to get Alex. "Hey Alex, are you done helping Kerri? There is a customer at one of your tables." She yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Did you give them a menu?" Alex headed towards Melanie.

"Yeah, I gave him a menu and got him a drink. So, I've done part of your job, do I get part of the tip?" Melanie always teased Alex about waitressing because Melanie was a full timer and Alex only came in on Saturdays. It was a good hearted teasing though because they really did get along fine.

"No, but thank you for helping me." Alex said with a laugh while walking past Melanie into the restaurant.

Alex headed over to the table. She noticed it was a young man all by himself. From the back he looked to be in very good shape but she couldn't see his face because he was facing the window. As she approached she was looking down at her pad of paper so that she could be ready to take his order.

"Hello sir can I take your order?" Then she looked up and a look of shock passed over her face because she recognized this man. It was the man she loved to watch wrestle and who also filled her dreams most nights. It was Randy Orton and this was going to be interesting.

_A/N – Well, there is another chapter. I know it was a little bit boring but it is simply leading up to the events of the next chapter. Thank you so much for all of you who are reviewing. You all rock! What is Randy going to think of Alex? What is Alex going to think of spending he week with Randy? You'll just have to wait for my next update to find out._

_Kim_


	5. See You Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: If it sounds like it doesn't belong to me then it doesn't. I only own my original characters and my storyline._

_A/N – In this particular fic Randy is still on Raw because it just works better with the story. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 –See You Tomorrow**

Alex couldn't believe who was sitting in a booth at the restaurant that she worked at. It was _the_ Randy Orton. He was even more drop dead gorgeous in person as he was on TV. He was trying to place his order but Alex was kind of distracted by the mere thought that she was talking with Randy Orton even though she hadn't yet really talked to him. She was actually staring pretty bad and it was making Randy a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was trying to place my order but I kind of lost you there so maybe I should just introduce myself first. My name is Randy Orton." He outstretched his hand to her.

She took his hand and shook it. "Yeah, I know who you are, but it is really nice to meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you to…and your name is?"

"Oh, how silly of me, my name is Alexandra Roberts but everyone just calls me Alex."

"Well, its nice to know your name." Randy flashed her a smile.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing in Fair Grove? I mean its not every day that we see famous people here."

"Well, actually, I don't mind you asking because it involves you…and I'm really not going to order anything anyways." He handed her back the menu and stood up.

"Excuse me?" Alex was very confused. Had he said that it involved her? What could possibly involve herself and Randy Orton?

"You might want to sit down though." He gestured to the seat he had just left.

"Why? What's going on?" Alex was very confused but she sat down anyways.

"What do you say you come on the road with me for a week?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong and I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me explain. Your friend Cameran entered you in a contest. It turns out you won and you get to spend the week traveling with me. What do you say?"

"Wait, are you being serious?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't being…" Randy was interrupted by screams from Alex and her jumping into his arms because she was so excited.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Cameran didn't tell me. When do we leave?" Alex was so excited. She knew Randy probably thought she was a freak now because of her sudden outburst of excitement but she didn't care. She was just too excited to care.

"We fly out tomorrow to go to the next city for Raw."

"Tomorrow? But I have to get time off from work at school."

"Alex, stop worrying, I took care of that already." Cameran said walking into the room from the back where she had been listening. "You have a whole week off, so stop worrying and go have some fun."

Alex moved out of Randy's arms and jumped into Cameran's arms. "Oh my gosh, you are the coolest friend ever. I can't believe you actually kept a secret."

"I know, I'm very proud of myself. You don't understand how hard it was though."

"I'm sure it was hard for you considering you could never keep secrets before, especially from me." She said laughing.

Randy couldn't get over Alex. While she was talking to Cameran, it was the first time he really got a chance to look at her. He found her to be absolutely gorgeous. She had an amazing perfectly proportioned body and skin that looked so soft that it was just screaming to be touched. Her body was highlighted today by fitted blue jeans that just hugged her curves and a cute tee that showed just a hint of skin between her jeans and the shirt. Her piercing green eyes which were highlighted by her wavy brown hair had immediately pulled him in. He also noticed right off that he loved to hear her laugh. She just had the type of laugh that would make anyone stop and think 'man I want to talk to that girl'. Randy was pulled out of his thoughts though when Mr. McMahon walked into the restaurant.

"Ms. Roberts you've been chosen by the WWE for this bold new idea. I hope that you are up to the challenge."

"Mr. McMahon, its very nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand for him to shake and he did so. "And yes, I am definitely up to the challenge. I've always wondered what a superstars life is like."

"Well, here is your chance to find out. Now, you will be traveling with Randy for a week to all of his WWE events and appearances. First you will head to Arizona for Raw, then on Tuesday you will head to California for an autograph signing, then Randy has a few days off so I'm not sure what you'll be doing, then there is a live event in Maryland on Friday, and finally a live event and autograph signing in Virginia on Saturday. Then you will go home."

"Wow, sounds like we'll be busy."

"Well you said you wanted to experience what WWE superstars go through and being busy is one of those things. Now we were also interested in making this week a special for TV. We actually filmed your reaction today. Would you be okay with that?"

Alex thought for a second, she didn't really like the idea of being on TV. Its not like she ever wanted to be some famous star or anything but she could tell that Vince really wanted her to agree to it, so she did. "Hmm…I guess it would be okay, that way other fans can see what I got to see too."

"Exactly, okay so you just have to sign some of these papers and then your adventure can start." Vince handed Alex some papers to sign and a pen to do the signing with.

After Alex had finished signing the paperwork. She met the two camera guys who would be following her around for the next week. Then she and Randy hopped into a car and headed to Alex's house so that Alex could get ready to leave tomorrow. Cameran had another surprise in store for Alex however, because she still hadn't told Alex that her family would be at her house waiting for her to arrive.

On the way to her house, Randy and Alex shared small talk about how they each had grown up and what their families were like. While they were talking, Alex finally took the time to really look at Randy but discreetly so that Randy wouldn't think she was staring at him or anything. Her first reaction when they had met had been that he was even more gorgeous in person and she stuck by that claim now. She was immediately pulled in by his intense blue eyes and the way he smirked ever so slightly. Those smirks drove her crazy because she liked them so much. He was taller in person than she had expected but maybe it was because she was kind of short. When she shook his hand she also noticed that he had really soft hands. It was a strange thing to notice but it was the kind of thing that Alex picked up on.

Throughout the car ride Randy could tell that Alex was checking him out. She was trying very hard to be discreet about it but he could tell. He actually found it kind of funny because he was sure that if she was a fan that she had checked him out on TV many of times. There was just something about meeting someone in person. It didn't bother him though because he was used to it. Although, he was wondering what she thought of him.

When they arrived at the house Cameran had already arrived and Alex was surprised to see that there was a lot of cars at her house. Then she realized that the cars belonged to her family and she was shocked because Cameran had actually kept another secret. She led Randy inside and her mother immediately came up and gave her a hug. Everyone was introduced which actually didn't take too long because Alex's family wasn't too big. It only included her mother, her father, her younger sister, her brother, and her brother's family.

Cameran had planned a nice little dinner for them all to share. Randy was actually enjoying himself. Alex's family was very nice and tried to include him in their conversation even if half the time he didn't know who or what they were talking about. At the end of the evening, everyone left except for Cameran who wasn't leaving until tomorrow. Randy was the last to leave.

"So I'll come back tomorrow morning at around 11 so we can head to the airport." Randy said

"Okay, I have to go pack I guess." Alex said with a laugh.

"You know at first I wasn't too sure about doing this whole thing but after meeting you I'm really interested in getting to know you and I think we are going to have fun."

"You know I feel the same way. You're probably freaked out about spending the week with a fan, huh?"

"Yeah, actually that was one of the problems because some fans can just be really strange and just plain stalkers."

"I understand, I'll try and be normal for you and keep my stalking at bay." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Randy opened the door and left with a wave and a smile. "Bye."

"Bye."

Alex shut the door behind Randy and leaned against it. His smile was going to drive her wild. She was going to have to control herself if she was going to spend a week with Randy Orton. One thing was for sure though, this was going to be interesting.

After she shut the door, Randy stood on the porch for a second. Her laugh was going to drive him wild. He was going to have to control himself if he was going to spend a week with Alexandra Roberts. One thing was for sure though, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

_A/N – Wow, they are both thinking the same thing. How interesting is that? Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. I was and still am kind of stuck on what I want to do with this story so any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed my last chapter: RKOxLegendKiller, viper-sa, TrishStratusfan2007, Cleo Orton, Adalyn, catie702, Roxxy1984, and natzchaingang. You guys are awesome and please continue reviewing. Stay tuned for more once I figure out what to do._

_Kim_


	6. Hitting the Road

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing him with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my OCs and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hitting the Road**

After Randy left Alex and Cameran cleaned everything from dinner up and then Alex went up to her room to pack. Cameran had gone to bed early which was shocking because she usually went to bed really late. The next morning Alex woke up very excited for the day ahead. But, with all the excitement involving leaving with Randy, Alex had completely forgotten that Cameran was leaving today too. She was heading back to California and Alex had no idea when Cami would get the chance to come back for another visit.

Alex remembered all of this when she woke up so she jumped out of bed and rushed into the guest room where Cameran was staying. She jumped onto the bed waking Cameran up. Before Cami could even figure out what was going on, Alex was giving her a huge hug and saying how sorry she was that Cami's last night in Fair Grove was so boring.

"Oh my gosh, Cami I completely forgot that last night was your last night here. I feel so bad because I only thought about me yesterday and how I had to get ready to go."

"Alex can you let me breathe." Cameran had returned Alex's hug but was now trying to break free of her grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suffocate you." Alex let Cameran go.

"It's okay, now what's all this about you being sorry?" She gave Alex a confused look.

"I'm just so sorry that your last day was such a bum because it was all about me."

"Alex, my last day wasn't a bum. I had a lot of fun hanging out with your family and Randy. I was happy that you were happy with what I had done for you."

"Oh Cami, I am so excited." Alex flashed a huge smile. She just couldn't stop grinning because she was so excited.

"I knew you would be. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, I packed last night so I think I'm all set."

"When is Randy coming?"

"He is coming around eleven or so. When does your flight leave?"

"I have to be at the airport at 10:30. So, I should probably leave here by 9:30. Its 8 now so I better go take a shower and get ready to go."

"No, you can't go I'll miss you too much." Alex grabbed a hold of Cameran again like a little child and wouldn't let her go.

"Alex, c'mon I really have to go get ready." Alex didn't budge.

"Promise me you'll come visit me again soon or that I can come visit you." Alex gave Cameran the puppy dog face.

"Fine, we'll figure some way of hanging out again soon. Now, can I go take a shower?"

"I guess so." Alex let her go.

"Thank you." Cameran walked out of the room and went down the hall to the bathroom. Alex followed her out of the room and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

After Cameran finished her shower she went to get dressed and to make sure she had everything packed and ready to go back home. Then she headed downstairs with all her stuff and saw that Alex had made her pancakes. The two ate together and talked. They didn't really talk about anything in particular just a bunch of things like how Alex was excited about her week ahead and how Cameran was excited to get back to Los Angeles to do some more auditions. By the time they had finished breakfast it was time for Cameran to leave. Alex was really sad to see her go. She wished that she could go to the airport to say goodbye but the airport was an hour away and Randy was coming to get her at 11 so it wouldn't have worked. Cameran was at the door and ready to leave so Alex gave her a huge hug and Cameran hugged her back and they said there good-byes. Cameran walked out the door, got in her rental, and waved good-bye to Alex as she was driving away. A couple of tears fell down Alex's cheeks because she didn't know when she would get the chance to see Cameran again. They were best friends and it was hard having Cameran live so far away.

Then Alex recovered quickly because she got excited again about the man coming to pick her up at 11. She went into the kitchen to clean up breakfast and then headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready to leave.

It was about quarter to 11 and Alex had gotten out of the shower and was just about finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and noticed it wasn't 11 yet. She wasn't quite ready to go because she hadn't done her hair or make-up yet so she was really hoping that it wasn't Randy. She rushed downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door she was thankful it wasn't Randy. It was a man delivering flowers. In his hand was a single red rose and a card. She took the rose and thanked the man. Then she opened the card that came with it. The card said:

_Alex, _

_ I'm looking forward to our week together. I realize you will be away with me so you won't be able to enjoy this beautiful flower for very long but I still thought you would like it even for a short time. I wasn't sure what your favorite flower was but I figured I couldn't go wrong with a red rose. I'll be there to pick you up shortly. _

_ Randy_

Alex was amazed. For the short time she had known Randy, he never ceased to amaze her. The way he had interacted with her family the night before and sending her a rose this morning was just beyond what she could of imagined he was like. She was so amazed she almost forgot that she had to go finish getting ready. Then she remembered so she went to the kitchen to put the rose in a vase and then headed upstairs. She put the vase with the rose in it on her bathroom counter so she could "enjoy" it like Randy said while she was getting ready.

Alex had done her make-up and finished her hair. It was now 11 and she had just barely brought her bags downstairs when the doorbell rang again. She opened the door and there was Randy Orton, right on time.

"Good morning Alex" Randy said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Randy and thank you very much for the rose. That was very thoughtful of you."

"You're very welcome. Are you ready to go?"

"I think so. Hopefully I remembered everything I will need." Alex grabbed her carry on bag and was just about to grab her suitcase when Randy grabbed it for her.

"I'm sure you did now let me get that for you. I'm sure I can handle it so you won't have to." Randy smiled at her and faked not being able to lift it but then lifted it with ease.

"Thank you." She laughed and returned his smile.

With that they headed out to the waiting car. Randy explained how Vince and the rest of the WWE crew were already headed to the airport except for the cameraman that was riding with them and filming. Alex still didn't like the guy filming her and Randy but she had agreed to it because she didn't think Vince would have allowed the contest to continue if she hadn't agreed to the filming part. She couldn't have let that happen because she really wanted to get to know the real Randy Orton and this was her chance.

Randy still couldn't get over how beautiful Alex was. He was afraid this contest was going to put him with some crazed stalker fan but he ended up really lucky when he got Alex. She was genuine, sweet, and not bad on the eyes either. He was still wondering what she really thought of him but he didn't think he would ever figure that one out. She was really shy and Randy had a feeling that she hadn't been treated right by guys in the past just because of the way she interacted with him. He hoped that she would learn to trust him if they were going to be spending a week together and that maybe she would open up to him about her past. He only knew about her family and beyond that she had stopped sharing information about her past. Maybe it was the camera but maybe it was because she had a troubled past that was hard for her to talk about.

During the car ride to the airport, they were both pretty quiet. Alex noticed that Randy seemed to be deep in thought. She didn't know what he was deep in thought about but she was thinking about him. She knew she was a shy person and she was working on fixing that part of her personality. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable around Randy because, to the contrary, he made her feel very comfortable. It was just that with the cameras she didn't feel completely comfortable sharing a lot of the details of her life with Randy. If the cameras weren't there she figured she probably would have been talking to Randy a lot more about her life.

They were both pulled out of there thoughts though because they had arrived at the airport. They both got out of the car and this time Randy grabbed his own bags so Alex had to carry her bags but she didn't mind. It wasn't like she couldn't handle it on her own. They were greeted by Vince McMahon who led them to his private airplane. For their first trip to Arizona, Vince was going with them so he had decided that they could all take his airplane. For the rest of the week Randy and Alex would be traveling on regular airplanes.

They boarded the plane and Alex and Randy sat in a section with, of course, their ever present cameraman. Vince and the rest of the WWE crew that was on this trip were spread out in the rest of the plane. Randy realized then that he and Alex hadn't really talked very much since he had picked her up so he thought he would initiate some conversation. He noticed she looked really nervous.

"What's the matter? You look really nervous. Aren't you excited to be spending the week with the Legend Killer?" He gave her a cocky grin.

"Yes, of course I am but…but…"

"But what?"

"I'm nervous because I've never been on an airplane before." She gave him a shy little smile.

"Really? Its okay don't be nervous." He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a slight hug. "Airplanes are nothing?"

"That's easy for you to say. You go on them all the time."

"No really, its okay. I'll be right here with you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." She returned his smile and then there was an awkward pause. She still didn't know how to talk to Randy in front of the camera and she could tell that Randy didn't know how to get her to open up. Then she had an idea. She leaned over and whispered in his ear so that the cameraman couldn't hear her or read her lips.

"So, when are we going to ditch this camera guy?" This comment made Randy smile and he understood what she was doing so he leaned over and whispered in her ear the same way she had.

"I don't know but we'll have to figure out some way, won't we?"

She continued whispering. "Yes we will, I don't think this whispering thing will work for very long."

They both smiled as the cameraman gave them a disapproving glare because they were whispering and he couldn't hear them.

"Oh, by the way." She said. "My favorite flowers are yellow roses." She gave him a smile to which he returned and they just sat there. Not really wanting to talk but ready for the trip ahead.

This trip was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to all of my reviewers: RKOxLegendKiller, RKOBlueEyes, andonly, TrishStratusfan2007, viper-sa, Insane Zula, CenasAngel16, gurl42069, Jess420, Roxxy1984, shady-angel821, and randylover-no1. You guys are awesome and made my day when I read your reviews. Oh, and some of you had some good ideas. Just because they aren't in this chapter don't think I'm not thinking of using them. They may be in later chapters. Just wait and see. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing and I'm always open for suggestions!_


	7. Let the Fun Begin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – Let the Fun Begin**

The airplane ride had been pretty uneventful. Alex and Randy didn't whisper anymore because they didn't want to get into trouble with the cameraman. Randy knew that Alex didn't really want to talk about her past too much in front of the camera so he filled the conversation with stories about how he started out wrestling and some of the fun times he experienced since he began. Alex loved listening to Randy talk about wrestling because when he talked about it you could tell how much he loved what he was doing.

The plane landed in Arizona and Alex was excited to really get this trip with Randy underway. They got off of Vince's private plane, grabbed their bags, and went to find the rental that they were going to take to the hotel. Vince and the rest of the WWE crew had other things that they had to do so Randy and Alex were finally alone, well as close to alone as you can be with a cameraman following your every move. Now Alex understood what it was like for those people who went on reality shows.

The cameraman now was different than the one they had before. The two guys were going to take turns throughout the week filming. The guys were under strict orders from Vince to be present whenever the Alex and Randy were together. If they weren't together then they didn't need to film. This meant that Alex and Randy would have their own privacy when they were in their separate hotel rooms at night. This information made Alex a lot more comfortable because this meant that she wouldn't have that camera, which she hated, around her all the time.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts about the camera because Randy was talking to her.

"What did you say?" She asked Randy.

Randy smiled. "Were you daydreaming again?"

"I wasn't daydreaming, I was just thinking. So what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I have to go to the counter to get the keys to my rental and I have to make a quick phone call. If you wouldn't mind waiting right here, I will be right back."

"Oh, okay."

Randy walked over to the counter and Alex was left standing around with the cameraman. After a short time Randy returned with the key and he had made his phone call. Alex and Randy headed outside to find the car and head to the hotel.

When they pulled up to the hotel it was about 5:30, Alex was in awe. It was a really nice hotel and she had never been to one like this. Randy helped her out of the car and gave his keys to the valet. Alex was in shock. She was holding Randy's hand. After helping her out of the car, he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he held onto it and lead her inside. A bellboy brought their bags inside. The two headed towards the counter.

"Hello." Randy said to the lady at the desk.

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

"My name is Randy Orton, I'm with the WWE and there should be two rooms for me."

"Yes, room 603 and 605. Here are your room keys and I hope you enjoy your stay."

"We will try. Can you have those bags brought up to our rooms"

"I certainly can."

"Alright, thank you."

Randy was still holding Alex's hand and he led her over to the elevator. "You know…" She said. "You probably could let go of my hand now."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was still holding it. Do you really want me to let go?" He gave her a little smirk.

"I don't care. If you really need me to hold your hand, I guess it would be okay."

"I do need you to hold my hand it comforts me." He gave her another smirk and they both laughed. They stepped on to the elevator and headed to their hotel rooms.

Alex entered her hotel room to get situated and then she and Randy were heading out for dinner. Randy had nothing to do for the WWE tonight since the show wasn't until the next night so he thought he would take Alex out for a nice dinner. He said it was kind of like a celebration dinner to start out their week long trip together. Once she entered the room, Alex was surprised to see a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses sitting on a table in the room. She went over to the flowers to see who they were from. She had a feeling she knew but she wanted to check to be sure. She went to the card and it simply said _"Your favorites, Randy"._ She figured they were from Randy but seeing the card really made it sink in. He was being sweeter and sweeter the longer they were together. It was amazing.

The hotel room was really nice and Alex had just started looking around when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer the door and found that it was just the guy bringing up her luggage. While she was getting her luggage she noticed that the cameraman was just sitting outside the door. After she brought her luggage into the room she was looking for something to wear to go out to eat with Randy when the hotel room phone rang. She quickly went to pick it up. She couldn't imagine who it was.

"Hello" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Alex" A guy on the other end of the line said and he sounded a lot like Randy.

"Randy?"

"Yeah, its me. Are you getting ready to go?"

"Yes, my luggage just arrived."

"Yup, mine too."

"By the way, thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"Your welcome. I knew your favorites now, so I thought I would send them to you."

"So what is the dress for tonight?"

"Well, we'll probably just end up going to the Olive Garden so not overly dressy but you could look nice."

"Okay, I'll try." She said with a laugh.

"I'm sure, you'll look fine." Randy laughed too. "I know you don't really like talking in front of the camera and its kind of weird having a decent conversation over the phone so I'm working up a plan to ditch the cameraman. We'll go out to dinner and then I'll call you again and we can talk about it."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

"Can you be ready by 6:30?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Alex hung up the phone and went to take a shower and get dressed. Randy did the same. A little before 6:30, Alex was all ready to go. She was wearing a faded denim mini skirt that was short but not too short, a pink polo shirt, and sandals. She put her hotel room key in her purse, grabbed her sunglasses, and left her room to see if Randy was ready. At about the same time Randy was all ready to go too. He was wearing black dress pants, a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black dress shoes. He grabbed his wallet and his hotel room key and as he was just about to open his door, there was a knock on it. He opened the door and found Alex standing there looking very good.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, lets go." He put his arm around her as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. As they got onto the elevator he took his arm away. "You look very nice this evening."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"You could, but you won't?" Randy asked with a sad look on his face.

She smiled. He looked so cute when he had that sad look on his face. "You look very handsome tonight Mr. Orton."

"Why thank you Miss Roberts."

Throughout the car ride to the restaurant, at the restaurant, and throughout the car ride home nothing much was really said between Randy and Alex. They had light conversation about nothing too important but Alex was very anxious to get back to the hotel to see what Randy had in mind.

As soon as she got into the room, she started changing into jeans and a t-shirt but she was anxiously waiting for the phone to ring. Randy got back into his room changed into jeans and a t-shirt and then called Alex.

"Hello" Alex answered the phone quickly.

"Hey Alex, this is Randy. Sorry if that meal was a little awkward."

"Don't worry, its okay. So what is your plan?"

"Well I figured if one of us left and then the other one left a little while after that we could meet somewhere and take a walk."

"Hmm, it might work but I think he might suspect something. What if I distracted him somehow and you left without him seeing you. He would think you were still in your room and if shortly after that I just say I'm going for a walk he wouldn't suspect anything."

"Yeah, that probably would work better."

"Okay, we'll try that. I'll go distract him right now."

"Alright."

Alex went outside her hotel room to distract him but the cameraman was out cold asleep. She silently knocked on Randy's door. He came to the door and she quickly went into his room.

"Okay, we'll try that plan later but the guy was sound asleep so I figured we could just hang out in here. If he's awake later when I have to go back to my room, you can distract him then.

"Yeah, this is probably better anyways."

The two of them went and sat on Randy's bed. Alex was laying across the bottom of the bed on her stomach and Randy was sitting at the top of the bed. She was laying there looking very cute and he was just watching her but finally he spoke so they could have the real conversation about themselves that they had been waiting for.

"So, now that we are alone what do you really want to tell me about your life?" Randy asked her.

"Well…" She began.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks you so much to all my reviewers:_

_**Roxxy 1984** – I'm glad you like Randy and Alex together, I do too!_

_**TrishStratusfan2007** – I'm happy you thought it was awesome._

_**Insane Zula** – I wouldn't mind running away with Randy either._

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – Thanks, I'm glad you love it. You've been one of my biggest supporters and I thank you for that._

_**RKOBlueEyes** – Thanks, I try hard to make my characters believable and real._

_**shady-angel821** – He is isn't he? His sweetness continued in this chapter._

_**viper-sa** – I'm with you and Alex, I haven't either. _

_**CenasAngel16** – I hope this answers your wondering._

_**AJ** – I'm glad you liked it._

_**caitie702** – You'll have to wait and see but at this point, I doubt it._

_**andonly** – Yes, the real trip did start this chapter. _

_**Cinder2004** – Thank you, I wanted to develop something that was a little different and I think I succeeded. _

_All of you seriously make my day and I get so excited when I get reviews. I hope you all liked this chapter and as always, please review. Sorry if I made you wait too long I meant to update sooner but I got really busy. Now if any of you are reading my other story, I kind of left a cliffhanger and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but that is next, so just wait. Thanks again everyone!_


	8. Getting to Know You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – Getting to Know You **

"Let's see. You know where I come from, you know what I do, you know about my family. What else is there to talk about?" She gave him a little look on innocence.

"Alex!"

"Alright… wait, did they tell you what I do for a living?"

"Yeah, I remember vaguely that Vince said something about teaching but then you were a waitress when I first met you."

"I teach third grade at Fair Grove Elementary School. Then on Saturdays I waitress for a little extra cash."

"Do you like teaching?"

"Its kind of hard to explain, but for some reason I've always felt like it was what I was supposed to do. I grew up knowing that I wanted to be a teacher and pass on my knowledge, I guess."

"I completely understand. It's the same way I've always felt about wrestling. I grew up watching my dad wrestle and my grandfather was a wrestler so I always knew it was something I was going to want to do too."

"See, I can tell you love wrestling. I noticed this before on the plane ride, but whenever you talk about wrestling your face lights up."

"Really?" Randy gave her a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Its actually really cute." She laughed.

"Thanks, I think." Randy still had the puzzled look on his face. He didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"Trust me, it's a compliment. It means you really love what you are doing." She paused for a second trying to decide if she should change the subject to where she really wanted to be. "So, I actually have a question that I have been dying to know but I didn't want to ask you something so personal in front of the cameras."

"Okay, that sounds a little scary but lay it on me."

"I don't know if I should." She was starting to change her mind. The question was a little too personal.

"C'mon you've got me wondering now, so you have to ask me." He gave her a pleading look.

"Okay…fine." She took a deep breath. It really was something she was dying to know. "Ever since I've meet you, you've seemed so sweet and caring. But, there are a lot of rumors about you that say otherwise. Are all the rumors true?"

"That is a very good question. If the rumors you are alluding to are the one's about my pranks and my habits with women, then yes." Alex had a look of shock on her face. "Let me explain. They are partially true. But, the rumors get blown way out of proportion once they reach the internet. I can be a jokester sometimes but its all in good fun. And, yes, I do like to go out with women and I have been known to have one night stands. I'm a guy. What can you really expect?" He said with a laugh.

Alex shocked expression softened a bit to almost a mischievous grin. But, Randy didn't see that look. "You know, that is not an excuse." She said like she was still really upset by all of this. Then she got up and walked towards the door like she was going to leave.

"Hey wait, I was just being honest. Please don't be upset." He was pleading with her. Alex couldn't help herself. She turned around and started cracking up. She couldn't stop laughing. He just looked so cute when he was pleading with her to stay. Then Randy understood what was going on. "I'm going to get you for that." He got up off the bed and started moving towards her.

"Hey…" He tried to grab her but she avoided his hand. "No, I was only kidding." He went to grab her arm again but she avoided him. "Randy, it was just a joke." By now Randy was chasing her around the room but still hadn't caught her. Then he caught her and started tickling her. "Hey…stop…I'm really ticklish…please…" Randy continued to tickle her.

"Are you going to say you are sorry?"

"Never…" She was laughing hysterically because she was extremely ticklish.

"You know, if you keep laughing you're going to wake the camera guy." Randy continued to tickle Alex. By this time Alex was on the floor at the foot of the bed laughing hard.

"You know…if you stop tickling me…I'll stop laughing."

"If you weren't so stubborn and said you were sorry, I would stop tickling you."

"Fine…I'm…sorry."

"For what?"

"Randy!"

"Fine." Randy stopped tickling her. Alex got up off the floor and sat on the bed. She was out of breath from all her tickling.

"It was just a joke." She said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know you that well and I thought you really were upset with me."

"Don't worry, I don't have a problem with what you do in your private life. I was just wondering."

"Well, now that you know about my personal life, how about yours?" Randy gave her a devilish grin.

"Oh…no way…I don't think so." She got up off the bed and walked towards the door again.

"C'mon there aren't any cameras around and you know all about my sex life." Randy sat down on the bed.

"Okay…what do you want to know?" She turned back towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate how a gorgeous girl like you could not have a boyfriend?"

"Well, thank you for calling me gorgeous, but its complicated."

"It can't be that complicated."

Alex went over and sat on the bed across from Randy. "Okay, well, I've had boyfriends in the past but its never worked out." Randy was listening intently so Alex continued. "For some reason I'm attracted to the jerks. They only want me because I look nice and they think I will have sex with them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry. Guys can be jerks sometimes, myself included."

"Yeah, but you've been a total sweetheart to me. Are you telling me you are acting for me?"

"No…well…I don't know. Sometimes I think this really is the way I am and I put on a cocky attitude for other people. I mean, I have to play a cocky guy for my career right now so sometimes I think it just carries over to my personal life."

"Wow, who would have thought that Randy Orton was really a sweetheart at his core?"

"Yeah I guess. Now, how did we get back on me when we were talking about you?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Alex gave him a look of pure innocence.

"Let's see, you were telling me about how all of your boyfriends were jerks."

"Yeah, my last boyfriend especially. We broke up about 5 months ago and we dated for about 6 months before that. Now, I'm usually not the type of girl who just jumps into things with a guy but he…he was just intoxicating. I fell fast and hard for him and then he broke my heart when I found out he had another girlfriend. He was with this other girl the whole time we were together. I can't believe I just told you that."

"No, that's a good thing. I'm sure you have needed someone to talk to about it."

"Yeah, I don't really talk to people about my relationships very often but, for some reason, I feel really comfortable with you." She gave him a slight smile.

"Well I'm glad you do. So, is that why you are guarded around me?"

"What?" Alex was confused.

"I just noticed that when I first met you and still now even though you said you are comfortable, you seem guarded."

"I guess I am. I've had my heart broken so many times by guys that I guess I've just begun expecting all guys to continue breaking my heart." Alex's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Well that's not a good way to look at the world but I understand why you do. So this last boyfriend wasn't the only one to do this sort of thing to you?"

"No, all of my boyfriends have either cheated on me or left me for someone else." Alex really started to cry now. All this talk of her past heartache was really affecting her.

Randy noticed she was crying and went to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

"Its okay. I shouldn't get so emotional over it." Alex pulled away from Randy and wiped away her tears. "You know it was really nice talking to you but I'm kind of tired so I should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, you're right. Let me just check and see if the camera guy is still asleep." Randy went to the door and opened it slightly to check on the camera guy. He was sound asleep. "The coast is clear."

"Okay. Thank you so much for listening to me." She walked over to where Randy was by the door. "I guess I really needed that." She gave Randy a hug. "Good night."

"Good night." As Randy shut the door he couldn't get over the feeling of holding her in his arms. He hoped he would have many more chances to do the same. But for the time being he went to sleep alone and only dreamed of holding Alex again.

* * *

_A/N – Another chapter is done. I just noticed that this whole chapter was a conversation but I had to have it so the two of them could understand each other better. I hope it wasn't too boring. Thank you so much to my reviewers:_

_**Roxxy1984 **– Exactly what kind of action were you thinking? LOL  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – I'm glad you like Alex and Randy together too.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Isn't sweet heart Randy great? I wasn't going to work on this today but I figured I would since it could be another birthday present for you. I hope you like. I know there is only like an hour left of your birthday but I thought I'd post it anyway.  
__**viper-sa** – I think a lot of girls want to jump on him but Alex can control herself. I think.  
__**Adalyn** – I agree, they are very cute.  
__**CenasAngel16** – I wish the same thing. Maybe there are and we just haven't met them.  
__**Insane Zula** – Well I gave you MORE. Are you happy now?  
__**101mizzpoet101** – Thank you very much. I hope you continue reading it.  
__**jess01** – Don't worry that bugs me too. I try to be somewhat timely with my updates.  
__**shady-angel821** – I'm sure they will continue trying.  
__**RKOGirl** – Thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I hope this explains why Alex is guarded and shy. _

_Thank you so much for making this story such a success. I have over 60 reviews and I never even imagined I would make it past 20. Its all thanks to you guys. I love you all so much. Now, I just barely posted another new story. It's called "Don't Think of Me". I would really appreciate it if you all could check it out. I would absolutely love you all even more. Thanks a lot and please continue reviewing.  
Kim_


	9. Meet and Greet

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Meet and Greet**

The next morning Randy decided to get an early start and head to the gym to work out. He had to wrestle that night for Raw so he wanted to be ready. He figured Alex would still be sleeping so he just decided to head down to the gym. He left his hotel room and of course the camera guy was sitting there. It was Greg, the camera guy they had on the plane. His partner, Alan was the one they had the night before. Greg and Alan had apparently switched sometime during the night or this morning.

"Hey, I'm just heading down to the gym to workout." Randy said.

"Okay." Greg answered. As Randy was walking down the hall, Greg was trying to figure out where Alan had said Alex had gone. He couldn't remember but he didn't really care either.

As Randy walked into the gym he was relieved to see it was empty except for one person. One person wasn't going to bother him though so he didn't really care. Then Randy noticed that the one person was Alex.

"Hey, what are you doing down here and up so early?" Randy asked walking over to Alex.

Alex turned to him and was surprised to see him. "Hey, I like to workout in the morning. And you?"

"The same. I find the morning to be the best time to workout. It gives me a chance to collect my thought."

"I feel the same way. So Alan didn't follow you? I told him I was going to the gym."

"No, Greg was outside my door when I came out and I told him I was going to the gym."

"Hmm, Alan must not have told Greg where I went. I guess we are just lucky, aren't we? We avoided the camera guys without even trying."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are lucky."

They both proceeded to workout. Alex was running on the treadmill and Randy was working on his arm and leg muscles. Even though they were alone not much was said between the two of them because they were both really into working out. After working out for about an hour Alex felt her stomach rumble.

"Randy, I'm kind of getting hungry."

"Yeah me too."

"Why don't we go shower and then I can take you out to breakfast."

"You're going to take me out to breakfast?"

Alex smiled. "You better believe it."

Randy laughed. "Alright. Whatever you say."

They left the gym and headed back to their hotel rooms. As they were walking up the hall towards their hotel rooms Greg noticed they were together and he mentally kicked himself. Greg hoped that no one else found out about this little incident where Alex and Randy were together and not being filmed. If anyone did he knew he would be in a lot of trouble. If he only knew how much he had already missed and was going to miss.

Randy and Alex both went into their hotel rooms to shower and get ready to go out to breakfast. Alex emerged from her room a half an hour later in fitted jeans and a T-shirt with flip flops. She went and knocked on Randy's hotel room door to see if he was ready to go. He came out dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with sneakers. The jeans fit him just right and Alex couldn't help but notice how great they made his butt look.

They walked down the hall with Alan in tow and went to a little restaurant for breakfast. Breakfast was pretty uneventful and a little awkward. Alex didn't think she was ever going to get comfortable around the camera. After breakfast they had a few hours to kill so they just walked around and did a little shopping. Then Randy took her to another little restaurant for lunch. After a couple more hours of walking around, shopping, seeing sites, and talking they headed back to the hotel so Randy could grab his stuff. Then they headed to the arena. Randy took her to catering so they could grab some food before the show and so he could introduce Alex to some of the other wrestlers. In catering there were a few wrestlers around. Randy introduced Alex to a lot of them. She met Christy Hemme and found her very bubbly and energetic and she liked her immediately. Then she met Shelton Benjamin and he seemed very nice. She enjoyed talking to him. Next Eric Bischoff came over and introduced himself.

"You must be Miss Roberts, the lady who won the contest."

"Yes, but please Mr. Bischoff, my name is Alex." She said outstretching her hand to Eric.

Eric took her hand and shook. "Nice to meet you Alex, and please my name is Eric."

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your week with the WWE. I'm sure Randy here is being a great tour guide." Eric stated with just a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes, Randy is being a perfect gentlemen." She laughed when Eric looked surprised by her statement. "I'm really enjoying the experience so far."

"That's good. I'll see you two around."

"He seems very nice." Alex turned to Randy and said.

"Yeah, he must be in a good mood today. Its still early though, he might get a little stressed out later when it gets closer to live TV. When he is stressed out he isn't so nice."

Alex laughed. "Really? I can't imagine. You know most people do get a little mean when they are stressed out."

"Yeah, I know." Randy said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh." Alex got really excited. "Can you introduce me to Shawn Michaels?"

Randy laughed at her excitement. "Yeah sure, he is right over here." Randy led Alex over to where Shawn was. "Hey Shawn."

Shawn turned towards Randy. "Oh hey Randy. And who is this pretty little lady."

"This is Alex Roberts. She is the contest winner which means she gets to spend a week traveling with me."

"Hmm, lucky her." Shawn said with just a hint of humor. Alex couldn't help but laugh which caused Randy to shoot her a little glare.

"Alex here, was dieing to meet you." Randy said just because he knew it would embarrass Alex.

Alex eyes shot out of her head. "I was not." She shot Randy a glare of her own. "Randy here just couldn't stop talking about you so I had to meet you."

"What!" Randy said.

Shawn started laughing. "Well its nice to see someone can finally put Randy here in his place. I don't believe either one of you though."

"Well you can believe Randy. He may have exaggerated a little but I really did want to meet you." Alex said. "I just like to embarrass him sometimes."

"Well its nice to meet you, but I have to go get ready for the show. I'd like to talk to you again though. Anyone who can trade comments with Randy here is okay in my book."

"Alright, see you later." Alex said with a laugh. Randy was giving her a little glare so she just smiled up at him with a little angelic smile. "What?"

Randy just shook his head and laughed. "Nothing." Then Randy noticed John Cena across the room. "Oh, there is John. John is one of my best friends." He led Alex over to John. "John this is Alex Roberts, the contest winner. Alex this is John…"

"…Cena. Yeah I know. Its nice to meet you John." Alex stuck out her hand for John to shake. She was immediately attracted to him. He was no Randy Orton but that doesn't mean he wasn't equally gorgeous.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." John shook her hand. "So, you coming out with us later?"

"What?" Alex was confused. She didn't have any idea what John was talking about.

"Man, you didn't tell her yet." John asked Randy.

"No, not yet." Randy turned to Alex to explain. "Usually we go out after Raw just to hang out. John was just asking you if you wanted to go too. We don't have to though if you don't want to."

"No, it should be fun. Let's go."

"Alright, then its settled. I'll see you guys later." John said as he walked away.

Alex continued to meet a few other wrestlers but then it was time for Randy to get ready for the show. The show went off without a hitch. Alex had the option of sitting in the back and watching the show on one of the monitors or getting front row seats. She decided on the front row seats since she had never been to a live event before. The experience was amazing and she loved it. After the show Alex and Randy went back to the hotel to change and get ready to go out. Alex was excited to hang out with the wrestlers more and see what they were really like. Randy just hoped that Alex would have a fun time and that he wouldn't do anything to upset her. Neither of them had any idea how interesting this night was going to get.

* * *

_A/N – I know parts of this chapter were a little rushed but I have a serious case of writer's block and I didn't really know what else to do. Please just bare with me. I think I said before that Randy was still on Raw just cause it worked better with the story but all of the other draft changes I kept the same. And if you haven't noticed Randy isn't injured so he is wrestling. Its my story so my rules. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – I'm glad you loved it. I still have that case of writer's block that I was telling you about but I'm working on it.  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – It was kind of cute, wasn't it?  
__**CenasAngel16** – Alex is beginning to open up but she is still a little guarded.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – You're right, things are starting to get juicy but just wait, there is more where that came from.  
__**Roxxy1984** – Isn't Alex just the sweetest to accept Randy even with his flaws?  
__**andonly** – Alex does deserve to be treated right. Maybe Randy can do it.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I wanted Alex and Randy to know stuff about each other before jumping into anything.  
__**jess01** – You're welcome. I'm glad you loved it.  
__**shady-angel821** – Me too!_

_Words cannot even describe how awesome you all are and how much I appreciate you all. Thanks so much and please continue reviewing in your thoughts, comments, and suggestions.  
__Kim_


	10. Jealousy Among Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 – Jealousy Among Friends**

So Randy and Alex had returned to the hotel to get ready for their night out. Randy emerged from his room rather quickly in black dress pants and a white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. For once he had actually beaten Alex at getting ready to go. Although, she did emerge only shortly after him. Alex came out wearing low rise jeans, black heeled boots, and a black halter top with tiny white polka dots all over it. She had her hair down and she had put curls all throughout. Randy definitely thought she looked amazing.

"Ready there, stud?" Alex asked with a cute little smirk on her face.

"Only if you are, sexy?" Randy gave her a smirk similar to the one she gave him.

She raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. "Oh, so you think I'm sexy?"

He mimicked her actions. "So you think I'm a stud?"

Alex laughed. "Lets just get to this club and have a good time."

"I couldn't agree more." Randy took her hand in his and they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

They made their way down to the lobby of the hotel and from there they took a taxi to the club. By the time they got there the rest of crew had mostly already gotten there. Alex saw John sitting at a table with a bunch of other wrestlers. Randy led her right over to them and introduced her to everyone. She met Chris, Adam, Amy, and Trish. They all seemed really nice and she was glad that she had the chance to meet more wrestlers.

"And I'm sure you remember John." Randy said.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "How could I forget the man who did invite me out tonight?"

"Hey, I was going to invite you out. He just beat me to it."

"Okay, but lets hope he doesn't beat you all night at asking me things."

"Do I sense a hint?"

"Are you going to take it?"

Before Randy could say anything else John jumped in with a question of his own. "So Alex, you want to dance?"

"I would love to." John gave Randy a little sly smile and Randy looked a little upset.

"Don't worry Randy, I'll save a dance for you too." Alex said as she laughed and John led her to the dance floor.

"Wow man, did John just steal your date?" Adam said with a laugh.

"She's not my date. She is just the girl who is traveling with me for a week for that contest." Randy said with a bit of jealousy present.

"Yeah, but still John's moving in on your territory."

"Thanks Adam, I needed the update." Randy said with a lot of sarcasm. "I need a drink." With that said Randy headed to the bar and started his drinking for the night.

"Do you think he is upset?" Adam couldn't help asking the table.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Trish said with quite a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I think he likes her." Amy added.

"Who wouldn't? She is hot." Chris couldn't help himself from saying.

"Chris, aren't you married?" Trish said.

"Yeah, my wife is hot too but that doesn't mean I can't look." Everyone at the table just shook their heads and laughed.

On the dance floor, John and Alex were having a great time. They were grinding together to the music. John thought Alex was absolutely gorgeous. That was especially true when she was moving her hips and dancing to the music. She was an amazing dancer. Alex thought John was extremely hot. She had always liked him as a wrestler but Randy had always been her favorite. Randy was more of a pretty boy and John was more of a bad boy. Alex had always been attracted to the bad boys which explains why she was always being hurt by men. She was just having fun with John though, it wasn't like she wanted a relationship with him.

While John and Alex were on the dance floor, Randy was downing his third beer and he had already had several shots of other stronger alcohol. He couldn't help but notice John and Alex on the dance floor. They were dancing really close and Randy found himself becoming extremely jealous. He decided it had been enough so he went to the dance floor to cut in.

"Do you mind if I dance with Alex now?"

"Sure man, whatever Alex wants."

"Thank you John. It was really fun dancing with you." She turned to Randy. "I would love to dance with you." So John returned to the table with his friends and Randy and Alex remained on the dance floor dancing.

It was a slow song so Alex wrapped her hands around Randy's neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they just swayed to the music.

"So are you having fun?" Randy asked her as they danced.

"Yeah, it was really fun dancing with John."

"I'm glad." Randy tried to make himself sound convincing but Alex saw right through him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jealous."

"Don't worry about it. We're dancing now."

"Yes we are and I'm loving it." She smiled up at him and then leaned her head back on his shoulder as they continued dancing.

They continued their dance and then a fast song started and they started dancing just like John and Alex had been doing moments ago. Randy's hands roamed a little bit more than John's did but Alex didn't mind. She knew Randy better and she could already tell that he had a little bit of alcohol in him. She actually really liked the attention she was getting from Randy. Who wouldn't? He was hot, sexy, and obviously attracted to her. She had already told herself though, that she didn't want anything to happen between the two of them. What her mind said though didn't always carry over to her actions.

John was back at the table all alone. Everyone else had gone off to dance. He was watching Randy and Alex on the dance floor. He knew that they already had a connection long before he came into the picture but he couldn't help himself from being jealous. He thought Alex was hot and he had really enjoyed dancing with her.

After a little while of dancing Randy and Alex returned to the table to sit with John. They were laughing as they returned to the table and John's jealousy started to swell again.

"I'll get us some drinks? John and Alex, what would you like?"

"Oh nothing for me thanks. I don't drink." Alex stated.

"Really? Alright. John?"

"I'll take another beer."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't you dare hit on Alex while I'm gone." Randy said with a laugh.

"I'll try not to. But with Alex…" John made a sly little grin. "I can't promise you anything."

Alex just smiled and laughed at the antics of the two of them. While Randy was gone Alex took the time to ask John about himself. He told her where he grew up and how he got into the business. That was all he had time for though because Randy returned shortly with drinks. The three of them were having fun laughing and talking. John and Randy had each had a lot to drink. John decided to ask Alex to dance again.

"So, you want to dance again?"

"Sure." John helped her out of her chair. Alex turned back to Randy. "I'll be back in a bit for you." She laughed as John pulled her towards the dance floor.

John pulled Alex closely to him and they immediately started grinding. They were in a club. What else would they do? Alex had her back to him and John had his hands wrapped around her waist. John left one hand on her hip but the other hand started playing with the hem of her shirt and moving it up slightly to expose her stomach. He had to admit that she had a nice stomach. She obviously worked hard on her abs. As his hand was still playing with her shirt, he boldly started kissing her neck. Alex immediately pulled away and whirled around.

"Nope, I don't think so." She said with a disapproving look.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll behave myself." He grinned. They went back to dancing the way they had been before. John leaned down towards her ear and whispered. "At least I'll try."

Alex just laughed and continued dancing. Randy was back at the table seeing all of the interaction between Alex and John. Randy had definitely become pretty drunk. John had drank a lot too which explained his boldness with Alex but not nearly as much as Randy had. Randy just sat there staring at Alex. He could have gone and danced with any girl in that club. They would have all loved to dance with him but he wanted Alex.

Back on the dance floor John had decided enough was enough. He twirled her around and they started grinding face to face. Anytime John's hands started to move south, Alex would immediately move them back to around her waist. She could tell John was drunk and she was kind of getting tired of it.

"Alright, lets go back to the table. I'm tired." She started to walk away.

"Wait." John pulled her back into his arms. "You haven't seen the best part."

"What are you…" Before Alex could finish her statement though John's lips crashed down onto hers. She was shocked at first which was why she didn't pull away right off. Then she realized what was happening and pulled away. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Damn girl, that was fun."

Randy had been at the table watching this. As soon as he saw John kiss Alex he jumped from his seat and headed to the dance floor. "What the hell was that man?"

"You are one lucky man." John said with a grin. Alex could tell how pissed off Randy was. Randy and John were best friends. She didn't want to come in between them but apparently she already had without even trying. She was just having fun. She could tell Randy was really drunk too and she didn't want anything to happen.

"Randy, come on. Lets just go." Alex said trying to lead Randy off of the dance floor.

"No, I'm not finished yet. What the hell were you thinking man? You knew I liked her."

"Yeah, well I liked her too and I go for what I want unlike you. It was good too." John had a grin plastered on his drunk face. Randy couldn't help himself. He punched John square in the jaw right there in the middle of the dance floor.

Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She had two guys who liked her and now one of them had punched out the other one. "Alright, I think we have definitely had enough." By this time the other wrestlers had come over. "Trish can you check on John and make sure he is alright. I'm going to get Randy back to the hotel."

"Alright. Good luck with that." Trish replied.

Alex pulled Randy away from John and out the door of the club. This night had definitely been interesting. Too bad it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – It was definitely a filler chapter. I think I messed up and dying is the right word.  
__**andonly** – You were right about jealous Randy.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I guess it was definitely an interesting night.  
__**Roxxy1984** – Chemistry? Yes, that could definitely be a word for it.  
__**Adalyn** – I'm glad you think it is good. As for then getting together, we'll see.  
__**Insane Zula** – It does suck! A sinfully good time is only one thing that boy drips with.  
__**MissPhilippinesSuperStar** - wink wink I think so too.  
__**jess01** – More arguments? or more of the story? Either way just wait.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – John liking Alex? No, now what would give you that idea? LOL  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – I tried to make their arguing cute. I'm glad you thought it was.  
**Christiana Anderson** - Yeah, i know. Thank you for the review._

_Well there is another chapter done. Here we had some drama. I didn't want to make John out to be a jerk and I'm sorry if I did. Just keep in mind he was really drunk. He'll be better later and so will Randy. As for what awaits them for the rest of the night. Just wait. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I love feedback!  
__Kim_


	11. Drunken Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 – Drunken Confessions**

Alex led Randy outside of the club. Several times Randy tried to turn around so he could go back in there and beat up John some more. Each time Alex restrained him which was surprising considering how much bigger Randy was in comparison to her. Alex quickly called a cab so she and Randy could head back to the hotel. Being in the cab was the first time she realized that Alan had been there the entire night with camera in hand and filming. That realization just made the night that much worse.

Randy was kind of out of it throughout the cab ride and when they got back to the hotel. That meant that Alan had to stop the camera from rolling and help Alex with Randy. She definitely couldn't handle him all by herself. Alex and Alan got Randy into his hotel room and Alan was just about to start filming again when Alex stopped him.

"Wait, could you do me a favor and not do that." Alex pleaded with Alan.

"What are you talking about? I have to."

"Don't you think you have enough drama for one night? I'm sure nothing else will happen because I'm just putting Randy to bed and then doing the same myself."

"They are going to want to know what happened?" Alan was adamant that he must continue filming.

"Just tell the truth. You had to help me with Randy and then we all went to bed."

"Alright, fine but only because I feel sorry for you. I wouldn't want a camera following me around either."

"Thank you Alan."

With that said Alan left the hotel room, closing the door behind him as he left. After Alan left, Alex turned back around. She sighed and shook her head at the site of Randy, fully clothed and lying on the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said to herself. She walked over to the bed and took his shoes and socks off. Next she took off his belt and started unbuttoning his shirt. When she had his buttons unbuttoned she rolled him over so that she could take his shirt off. Once she had relieved him of that she rolled him back over. Alex couldn't help but stare at his shirtless body. Why did he have to be so damn good looking? Randy had been pretty out of it in the cab ride home but he had mumbled different things the whole time so he was never completely passed out.

"You know if you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask." Randy actually started to make coherent sentences.

"You're not naked. I'm not touching your pants."

"Oh, but you want to." Even in his drunken state Randy could still light up the room with his smirks.

"I would never take advantage of a very drunk man." She said with a smirk of her own.

"I'm not that drunk." Randy tried to defend himself but an idiot could tell he was extremely drunk.

"Randy, you punched out your best friend. I think that qualifies you as pretty drunk." Alex was actually amazed that Randy was actually making coherent sentences now.

"He deserved it."

"You'll be sorry, in the morning when you are thinking straight."

"John took advantage of you."

"He was drunk and stupid, kind of like you. I can handle myself against that…I have before, believe me. Alright. I think its time for you to sleep this off." She put his feet under the covers and then pulled the covers up and sat on the bed next to Randy.

"You know…" Randy said while sitting up. "I meant what I said."

"About what?"

"At the club…about how I like you."

"Randy stop, you're drunk and you are going to regret what you say."

"No, I won't. Being drunk is probably the only time I'll have the courage to tell you this. I was attracted to you from the moment I met you and then talking to you so much I have grown to like you even more."

Alex was just at a loss for words. Randy Orton was here admitting he had feelings for her. She didn't know what to say. He was drunk and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. There was an awkward silence between them and then Randy started leaning in towards Alex. She knew he was moving in to kiss her and she really did want him to. She was attracted to him and she was just about to kiss him when she pulled away.

"Randy, we can't. I don't want to take advantage of you." She smiled at him.

"It isn't taking advantage if I'm willing." He smirked at her.

"It is if you are drunk. Now, lay down and go to sleep."

Randy listened to her and shortly after he laid down he was passed out. Alex just looked at him and laughed. She really had wanted to kiss him. He was gorgeous, funny, and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The only problem she had that was holding her back was that after this week she would be back in Fair Grove and he would be back on the road. She didn't want to start something just to be separated again. She had been hurt by men in the past, emotionally and physically, and she didn't want to get close to him just to get hurt again.

Randy's little performance tonight reminded her so much of her past boyfriends. She had noticed a pattern of drinking which was why she no longer drank herself. She didn't like what happened to a person when they were drunk. In all her past relationships she noticed that boys get jealous drunk, angry drunk, emotional drunk, and then pass out. In her old relationships boyfriends would get jealous when she was around other guys, then they would get angry with her and beat her up, then they would be sorry afterwards, and then they would pass out. It wasn't exactly like this for all her past boyfriends. It wasn't like all of them beat her but it was a similar pattern and Randy was exhibiting the same pattern. He had become jealous of her with John, he had become angry, he had admitted his true feelings, and now he was passed out. Thankfully he hadn't taken out his anger on her. He had taken it out on John but it was still the same pattern. In the morning he probably wouldn't remember anything that happened.

Alex didn't know what she was going to do. She would have to control herself throughout the rest of the week. She liked hanging out with Randy but she couldn't allow herself to get too close in the rest of the week. After the week she would be gone and they would never see each other again. With that thought in mind, Alex stood up from the bed. She was about to walk away when she leaned over and kissed Randy's forehead. She definitely wanted to do more with Randy but he was passed out and she had to control herself. Then Alex left Randy's room and went to her own room to go to sleep. It had been a long day and she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up and ordered some room service for breakfast as she jumped into the shower. She took a quick shower and then got dressed in some jeans and a tank top. Just as she was about to do her hair there was a knock at the door. She answered it and found it to be her food. She ate and then finished doing her hair. She wasn't exactly sure when her and Randy's flight left. She only knew that they were going to California for an appearance and an autograph signing. She figured it would definitely be a fun flight with Randy having a hangover. Just as she was finished getting ready the phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey" It just happened to be Randy.

"Speak of the devil. I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" Randy replied. Alex figured he probably had the silliest grin plastered across his face about that thought.

"Yeah, I was thinking about how bad your hangover was going to be today on that flight."

"Yeah, last night was definitely interesting."

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember being jealous of you and John dancing, then he kissed you, and then I punched him. After that I don't remember anything."

"Nothing else really happened after that. I brought you back to your hotel and put you to sleep. Then I went to bed myself." Alex found herself easily lying. Randy didn't need to know about his drunken confessions.

"Oh, I probably should apologize to John, huh?"

"The two of you definitely should talk."

"Yeah. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I just had some room service. I'm all ready to go. I wasn't sure when we were leaving."

"We have to be at the airport in like an hour and a half. I'm all ready too so why don't we go see John before we leave. I want to apologize to him in person."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll meet you in the hall."

"Alright." They both hung up, grabbed their stuff, and left their hotel rooms. When Alex saw Randy she couldn't help but laugh. He had on sunglasses and they were inside the hotel.

"Sunglasses inside? That is a sure sign of a hangover."

"Yeah, I know. Don't let me drink again."

Alex just laughed. "That is what they all say but you will drink again."

"I know. You know I really am sorry about everything that happened last night."

"Its okay. You were just drunk. I can forgive you for that."

"Thanks. I called John's room and told him we were coming down."

Alex and Randy headed down to John's hotel room. He was on the floor below them. Randy wasn't sure how John was about the whole punching incident. He sounded alright on the phone but with John you could never be too sure. Randy just wanted to apologize. He really was sorry for what happened last night. He realized that the both of them were just extremely drunk. Besides apologizing to John though, Randy was also hoping that John would apologize to Alex. He wasn't sure if he would but he hoped. Alex deserved that much for all the crap that himself and John put her through the night before. As they got to the room, Randy knocked on the door. John quickly answered the door.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hey." John replied.

This was going to be harder than either one of them had originally thought. How do you apologize for getting drunk and punching out your best friend? How do you say you are sorry for shoving you tongue down a girl's throat while you were drunk? This could be slightly difficult.

_A/N – Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**Stephanie** – Thank you! It is so crazy soap opera stuff and don't worry its not even close to over yet.  
__**Keira** – Pfft, too lazy to log-in. What is the world coming to? Since you said please I decided to oblige.  
__**Insane Zula** – I couldn't agree more. Here is some more for you.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I love drama too! Don't worry things will get even more interesting.  
__**jess01** – Don't worry, Randy and John should be able to work out their differences. Hopefully.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – John didn't have a chance to fight back. I'm sure he would have though. Thank you so much for all your praise.  
__**andonly** – It would be a good thing to spend some money on, huh? He should smarten up soon. Maybe.  
__**shady-angel821** – Here is that update for you.  
__**Roxxy1984** – I couldn't agree more. We'll see what happens though, okay?_

_Well here is another chapter finished. Sorry, I left a little cliffhanger there but the apologies will be next chapter. This chapter was kind of a filler but Randy definitely had some interesting things to say when he was drunk. More soon, I promise. To all of you who reviewed, thank you. Please continue reviewing and telling me what you think. Thanks.  
__Kim_


	12. Seeing Through Your Act

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 – Seeing Through Your Act**

"Look man, before you even say anything, I need to apologize to Alex." John turned towards Alex and took her hands in his. "Alex, I am so sorry. I was drunk and way out of line."

"John, don't worry about it. I was upset at first, but I'm over it now. I realize that you were drunk and people do stupid things when they are drunk."

"So, can we start over and be friends?"

Alex got a little expression on her face like she was thinking really hard over the decision. Then she just smiled and laughed. "Of course, I would like that very much as long as you don't try and kiss me again."

"I promise I won't…that is unless you ask me to" He said with such a smirk that it showed off his ever so cute dimples.

"Which will never happen…except in your dreams." She said while playfully slapping his arm. The silence that followed was awkward to say the least. Alex decided that the two of them just needed a private time to talk. "Randy I'm going to go down and wait for you in the lobby. I think you and John need to talk."

"Alright, I'll see you down there in little while." After Alex walked away, Randy entered John's hotel room. Neither of them knew what to say.

Randy was rubbing the back of his neck while trying to figure out what to say. "Look, I'm really sorry for punching you." He decided to just go straight to the point.

"Randy, its alright, if Alex hadn't have gotten you out of there, I would have punched you too. We were just both really drunk."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want any weirdness between me and you over Alex."

"Man, don't worry about that. I think I've ruined any chance I had with her even though I didn't really want a chance with her to begin with. Last night was just me flirting and having fun. Its obvious you both like each other so I'm not going to get in the middle of that."

"Thanks John. We are friends and I didn't want to have to compete for her against you."

"Yeah, I know. You would have lost." John replied being very serious about it.

Randy just laughed. "Okay John, keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, do you have the next couple of days off?" John changed the subject.

"I have to go to California for an appearance and a quick signing but then I have Wednesday and Thursday off."

"So what are you and Alex doing on your days off?"

"We haven't really talked about it." Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I figured I would just take her back to St. Louis and show her around."

John nodded. "That could be fun but I have a better idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the next couple of days I have off too and I was planning on going up to a camp my family has in Maine. It is right on a lake so we could get a little boating action in. Its really nice and very relaxing up there. I invited Marc and his girlfriend up so I was wondering if you and Alex wanted to come up."

"That could be interesting. I'll see what Alex thinks and then I'll call you when we get to California."

"Alright, its always a blast up there so if the two of you decide to come, you'll definitely have fun."

"Okay, well I have to go get Alex so we can catch our flight." Randy started to leave John's hotel room. "I'll talk to you later."

"See ya. Tell Alex I said sorry again."

"Alright, bye man."

"Bye." John shut the door behind Randy. He was really hoping that Randy and Alex would decide to come. He knew they would have fun. He kind of wanted to make it up to Alex for the way he had acted at the club.

Randy left John's hotel room and headed down to the lobby to find Alex. He found her sitting there in the lobby chatting with Alan and Greg. Alex had gotten a lot more comfortable with the two of them. She had especially seemed to have a connection to Alan recently but Randy didn't know why.

"Hey, ready?" Randy asked Alex as he walked up to her.

"Yup, how was your conversation with John?" Alex said as she grabbed her bags and they headed out to the rental car to drive to the airport.

"It went fine. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?" She cocked her eyebrows slightly wondering what Randy had up his sleeve.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I hate when you do that. You get my attention and then make me wait. You're so mean." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know but that's what you like about me." He stated with a knowing nod.

"What makes you think I like you?" She cocked her eyebrows ever so slightly again.

"Oh, I know."

"You're so cocky." Alex playfully slapped his arm and then they both got in the car.

"You like it." Randy casually replied.

Alex just rolled her eyes. She knew he was right. She did like his cocky attitude. It was one of the things that attracted her to him. His character was extremely cocky and Randy himself did have some of that same cockiness, it just wasn't quite as much. He just had to be so cute with his little attitude and his good looks. It made it so hard to resist the urges she was having. Alex was extremely attracted to Randy. She always had been but she had been controlling herself. It was getting harder and harder though.

By the time that they got to the airport, through security, and on the airplane, Randy still hadn't told Alex about his conversation with John. Alex really wanted to know what was said too.

"Would you just tell me already?" She finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked to make it seem like he had no idea what Alex was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't play dumb with me. I can see right through that act of yours." She said as she poked him in the chest playfully.

"Oh really?" He cocked his eyebrow slightly as if in challenge to Alex.

"Yeah, you know I'm talking about that thing you promised to tell me about. You know about the conversation you had with John. I know something was said about me so I want to know." She crossed her arms to show how determined she was to get it out of him.

"And what makes you think that you are so special as to grace our conversation?" Randy crossed his arms to mimic Alex's actions.

"Oh please, the two of you literally fought over me while you were drunk and you're going to try and tell me that I wasn't even mentioned."

"Alright you caught me." Randy raised his hands in defeat and Alex just smirked. "John did say to tell you he was sorry again."

Alex's smirk faded. "Very funny Randy. What else was said?"

"You are a very nosy woman. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know, so spill because I won't give up."

"Fine, we apologized, we are fine, and John invited us to Maine."

"What?"

"I said we apologized, we are fine…" Alex cut him off before Randy could finish his sentence again.

"Yeah I heard you dumbass. I meant what is this about John inviting us to Maine?" She said very exasperated by Randy's behavior.

"Okay, okay, no need to be rude." He laughed. Alex just glared at him so he would answer her as soon as possible. "I told John about how we have Wednesday and Thursday off and he was hoping we would go up there and hang out with him at a camp that his family has in Maine. John's cousin Marc and his girlfriend are going up too."

"What is the other option?"

"We could just go back to St. Louis and I could show you around there."

"Maine sounds like more fun."

"I couldn't agree more. I told John I would talk to you about it and then call him when we got to California. We could probably do this signing real quick and have a night flight back to Boston tonight."

"That would probably be the best. So that was really all you talked about? Apologies and this Maine trip?"

"Yup, that's it."

Alex looked at him trying to figure out if he was lying. For once she couldn't read him. She couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. She did know one thing though, even though she couldn't read him, she didn't believe him one bit. You don't fight over a girl one night and then the next day not say anything about her or how you feel. This trip to Maine could be her chance to see how Randy and John really felt about her. She was getting excited all ready. This week-long trip was taking her body and emotions places she never dreamed they would be. She had to admit though, she was definitely enjoying herself.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks to all my reviewers:_

_**Roxxy1984** – Yeah, they are meant to give a little insight. I'm glad you like them.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I know, drunken Randy is kind of cute…to bad he was sober this chapter.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – I know I'm evil sometimes…I had to figure out for myself what was going to happen.  
__**Stephanie** – Awe, don't cry! Look, I'm updating…be happy!  
__**Insane Zula** – Boys will be boys…yes morons sometimes but still boys.  
__**andonly** – That would be hilarious but nope, sorry. Still would be funny though.  
__**nala23** – I'm glad you like it.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – Its Tuesday, and Alex leaves on Sunday. They still have a few days and a lot can happen. A lot  
has already happened and its only been 3 days.  
__**wrestlenascargirl** – John or Randy? Ever present question. Very hard too, but you'll just have to wait and see._

_Thank you so much! You guys are amazing. You're reviews just keep getting better and better. I get so excited whenever I receive one. There was a lot of conversation in this chapter but a lot of interesting things should happen on this Maine trip. I hope you all continue reading and reviewing. Love you all lots!  
__Kim_


	13. Welcome to Maine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline which I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 – Welcome to Maine**

Once the plane got to California, Alex and Randy went right to the appearance and autograph signing. Randy sat down at a table and signed hundreds and hundreds of things. Alex hung back and just watched. The line of people went all the way out the door and around the street corner. It was crazy but Alex had a lot of fun seeing all of the people who were fans of Randy. He was definitely a popular man but she understood that since she was a fan too. After a couple of hours the signing was over with. Randy and Alex grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the airport. Randy called John from the airport and told him of their plans to take a flight to Boston over night and arrive there the following morning. John said that would be great and as soon as they got there, they could all drive up to Maine.

The flight from California to Boston was definitely long, to say the least. It wasn't too bad though because it was overnight so both Randy and Alex slept for most of the flight. Alex found sleep to be a blessing because she still hadn't gotten used to flying yet. The plane landed in Boston around 8:30 Wednesday morning. John was waiting at the airport for them when they arrived. Alex and Randy got off of the plane, grabbed their luggage, and immediately saw John standing at the other end of the airport. There was a woman standing next to him. She had long wavy blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and she had hazel colored eyes. She looked to be about 5'2 so she was definitely on the short side.

"Hey, there they are." John said to the woman as he finally noticed Alex and Randy walking across the airport. "Hey, I'm glad you two could come."

"Yeah, it should be a fun little break." Randy replied with a shrug. "Who is your friend?"

"John didn't tell you." The woman glared at John. "Hi, my name is Desiree but you can both just call me Dez. It is so nice to finally meet you Randy. John has told me so much about you. Alex he's told me a couple of things about you too."

"Only nice things, I hope." Alex laughed.

Desiree laughed too. "Of course."

"Sorry Rae, it must have slipped my mind to tell them that you were coming too."

"Wait." Randy said with a laugh. "This is the infamous Rae?"

"The one and only." John said with a laugh.

"What is the laugh for? John, what did you tell Randy about me?" She crossed her arms and glared at John.

"Only good things, I swear." John held up his hands.

"I don't believe you." Rae said glaring even more.

"You know me way to well." John then noticed the confused look on Alex's face. "Sorry Alex, you really don't know anything about Rae. I've told Randy stories about Rae but he has never met her. Rae and I have been friends forever."

"That is the understatement of the century." Rae laughed. "We were friends even when we were babies. Our mom's where really good friends and they always made us hang out together. At first we didn't know any better but then we became friends and actually wanted to hang out. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey!" John exclaimed.

"Its really nice to meet you Dez, right? Why does John call you Rae?" Alex outstretched her arm to shake Desiree's hand.

Desiree took Alex's hand and shook it. "Yeah, all my other friends call me Dez. Everyone except John. He likes to be unique so he has always called me Rae."

"Oh, okay."

The four of them then headed out to the car. Marc and his girlfriend, Michelle were already in one car. John, Desiree, Alex, and Randy piled into the other car. "Marc and Michelle will follow us up. The drive isn't too long because the lake is right near the southern tip of Maine across the border from New Hampshire."

"Good, after that plane ride, I don't think I want to be in a car for very long." Randy stated.

John was correct in saying the drive wouldn't be too long. It only took about 2 and a half hours for the two cars to drive up to the "camp". If that's what you called it. It wasn't really a camp though it was more like a second house. You could also call it a summer residence. As they went inside Alex noticed that the layout was very nice. The bottom floor was all open with a huge kitchen, dining area, and living area with a big TV. The only room not open to the rest of the house on the bottom floor was a bathroom. The views of the lake from the house were gorgeous. From the house Alex could see that there was a dock, a boat, and a boat house down by the water. With further investigation she found that the upstairs had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. Alex was kind of surprised actually because there was only 3 rooms and each room just had big bed in each of them. That started Alex on wondering what the sleeping arrangements would be like while they were here.

John came up the stairs behind Alex and Randy and saw the confused look on Alex's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that too. There are only three beds. I didn't think the two of you would mind sharing a room."

"Well…" Randy started.

"Its fine…really." Alex cut Randy off. "Right?" Alex turned to ask Randy.

Randy held up his arms. "If you say so."

"Alright then. Are you two hungry? We could have some early lunch and then head out on the boat." John asked Randy and Alex.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll just get settled and be right down." Randy replied while Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright." John went downstairs leaving Alex and Randy alone in the upstairs hall. They walked into the room they were going to be sharing. Randy wasn't exactly sure how Alex really felt about this whole situation. She had agreed to the sleeping arrangements but Randy wasn't sure if she was really okay with them.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Randy questioned Alex.

Alex was starting to hang some clothes in the closet. Upon hearing Randy's question she just smiled to herself. Sharing a bed with Randy Orton? What could be better? In Alex's opinion not much. The problem was that Alex did have feelings for Randy but she was trying to fight them. She knew that Randy had feelings for her too based on his drunken confessions. This made her a little leery to share a bed with him. She wasn't worried about what Randy would do. She was worried about what she would do.

"Alex?" Randy questioned Alex again which broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Randy. I was just thinking about something. Yeah, this is fine." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. "We are two adults traveling together for a week. I'm sure we can handle sleeping in the same bed."

"Alright, I'm fine with it as long as you are."

"Don't worry, I am. I am so excited too. I love boating. Ah heck…I love the water in general." Alex had a huge grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always have. I've been swimming for as long as I can remember. My grandparents had a camp on a lake that they used to take us too when I was younger. We would swim and boat all day. It was great."

"I'm sure that's a nice memory for you."

"Yeah." There was an awkward pause between the two of them. They tended to have these a lot. They would be talking and going on fine and then neither one of them would know what to say. They both had so many things to say to each other but neither would admit to themselves the truth. "So are you ready to join everyone downstairs?"

"Yeah, definitely. After you." Randy motioned towards the door.

Alex just laughed and walked out into the hall and down the stairs with Randy close behind her. They came downstairs to find Desiree cooking and John getting in the way. Marc and Michelle were snuggled up together on the couch watching TV. They were a very cute couple and Alex couldn't help but be jealous of the relationship the two of them had.

"Desiree is an amazing cook." John said.

"Of course I am." Desiree laughed. "Its a lot harder though with you in my way."

John held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, woman, I'll get out of your way." John walked out of the kitchen and sat in a chair to watch TV with Marc and Michelle.

"Finally!" Desiree laughed as John gave her an evil glare. "It'll probably be a little while before I finish cooking." Desiree explained to Randy and Alex.

"Oh that's fine." Alex replied. "I wanted to go down to the lake anyways."

"Mind if I join you?" Randy asked Alex with a smirk.

"I suppose I could put up with you." She laughed. "I have so far."

Randy just laughed as the two of them walked down to the lake. Alex took a seat at the edge of the dock and Randy sat down next to her. They just sat there for a while in silence but then Alex decided to break the silence.

"So, what is going on with John and Dez's relationship? It seems like a little bit more than friendship."

"You noticed, huh? Yeah, they definitely have an interesting relationship. As far as I know they really have been friends forever. From what John has told me they dated in high school but then decided they were better as friends. Even after they dated they remained friends but now they have benefits. They may not be dating, but whenever they both aren't dating anyone they spend some quality time together."

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, I see." She nodded her head slightly. "That's interesting. They seem perfect for each other, so why don't they just date?"

"I really don't know. I guess they prefer the friends with benefits relationship they have now."

"I guess so." Alex looked back at the water and an awkward silence engulfed the two of them again.

"Alex?" Randy questioned causing Alex to raise her head an look at him. "What is our relationship?"

Alex was surprised by his question. She wondered herself but was shocked that he initiated the conversation. "Randy, I don't know." She gave him a weak smile. "I will admit that I am attracted to you. Ever…"

Randy put his finger to her lips to silence her. "That's all I wanted to know." Then he leaned in to kiss her. Alex saw him leaning in. Her brain was screaming for her to stop before anything happened but her heart was telling her to go for it. Before there lips could touch though, John screamed down from the house that lunch was ready. It immediately caused Randy and Alex to stop what they were doing. Alex gave Randy a weak smile in somewhat of an apology and then got up and walked towards the house. Randy sat there a few extra seconds silently cursing himself for moving to slow. Then he stood up and followed Alex into the house. Some time soon Randy was bound and determined to finish what he and Alex had started. For now though, it was time to eat.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you all:_

_**Roxxy1984** – Well I wouldn't call it "camping" but still interesting.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – This story? Nope, after one week it's over. Sorry. The sequel on the other hand…  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – I'm so glad you loved it!  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Randy wants romance but Alex is resisting.  
__**Insane Zula** – I'm glad its FABULOUS! I do try so hard for you.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – He does lie pretty good. I think John has someone else on his mind now.  
__**Stephanie** – Yup, I updated and here I go again with another one.  
__**andonly** – I think Randy and John are over the whole being drunk thing. Maybe?  
__**wwefan01** – Randy drunk was definitely cute but Randy sober is even better. Ah heck, Randy at any time is cute.  
__**Kissybabe84** – I'm glad you like my story!_

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it took me over a week to update this. I am sorry. I have been so busy lately. Anyways, things are definitely starting to heat up. Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought. Thanks!__Kim_


	14. Dreams and Realities of Crazy Lovemaking

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14 – Dreams and Realities of Crazy Lovemaking**

Everyone was sitting around eating lunch and Desiree was trying to keep the conversation going so she was talking to Alex about the experience so far.

"Yeah, its been fun. I've met a lot of really awesome people." Alex smiled. "The only bad part is the stupid camera that has followed us around." Alex continued.

"Speaking of which, where is the ever present camera and the man behind it?" John asked.

Randy smiled. "Luckily Vince didn't think the camera had to come with us for my days off."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, but it will be right there Friday when we step off the plane." This comment caused everyone else to laugh too.

After lunch the crew all headed out to the lake for a busy day of boating and soaking up the sun. They all had a blast just hanging out with each other and having fun. Alex was driving Randy nuts, but in a good way. She had a cute little black bikini on that showed off the nice body that she had hiding under all those clothes. Randy just wanted to lean over and kiss her right then and there but he resisted the urge. There was enough kissing going on already. John and Desiree may not have been dating but they were all over each other…all the time.

Their long day of being outside was coming to a close. The boys had been sent inside by the girls with marching orders to whip something up for dinner. The girls remained outside on the dock lying in the sun.

"I can't believe we're trusting the boys to cook for us." Desiree said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Are we really going to want to eat what they cook for us?" Alex chipped in with a laugh too.

Michelle just smirked. "They'll be fine. If Marc is cooking he'll just use the grill. He can handle that. I'm not so sure about Randy and John though."

"You're probably right." Alex said as she rolled over to sun her back.

Meanwhile the guys were inside. Marc was starting the grill on the porch. Michelle was apparently completely correct in her assumption. John came in after helping Marc and saw Randy at the window. "So are you just going to stare at her all day or actually make a move?"

Randy jumped away from the window and tried to play it off. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on man. You've been staring at her all day and don't think that I don't know what I interrupted earlier." John smirked a little.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that."

"Sorry, I didn't realize it until I had already yelled for you."

Randy let out a big sigh. "I do like her but I still don't know what she wants. Sometimes I think she really likes me but other times it seems like she is pushing me away."

"Why don't you just talk to her instead of watching her?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Its not that easy."

"Randy I've never seen you this shaken up about a girl before."

"I know, I never have been before. Usually I have no trouble getting any girl I want but with Alex it's different. I can't really explain it." He just shrugged his shoulders again. "You know you really aren't that subtle with forgetting to mention Desiree's presence and the sleeping arrangements."

John grinned. "Here I was thinking I was smooth. I just wanted to try and help you to kind of say sorry for the other night. I really was just having fun. Trust me I don't want Alex. I have enough girl issues already without throwing another girl into the equation." Randy rose his eyebrows in question at John's comments. "Don't even ask man. Its way to hard to explain."

"Having problems with Desiree?"

"We aren't dating. I mean we used to and then we broke up and just remained friends. We've always been there for each other. I never stopped loving her but for some reason she doesn't seem to want to get back together."

"You two are perfect together and all over each other."

"Yeah, I know, but she still pushes me away as a boyfriend." John shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you should take your own advice and talk to her about it."

"It's not that easy man." John said mimicking Randy's response from earlier. They both just laughed and went to help Marc with the grilling. Although, they really weren't very much help.

While the girls were outside sunning themselves they couldn't help but get a little gossip in as well. After all they were girls and they had three hot men inside waiting for them. What else were they going to do? Well, they could have gone in and each jumped her man and had some crazy lovemaking but they resisted the temptation. Instead they just talked about the boys.

"So Desiree, I don't mean to pry, but you and John used to date?" Alex casually questioned. She wanted to find out what was really going on between John and Desiree. It wasn't that she was interested in John she was just curious.

Desiree shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah."

Alex quirked her eyebrows. "But now you're not?"

"Right." Alex just looked at her with an 'are you kidding me' look. "What?" Desiree questioned after seeing Alex's look.

"You two have been all over each other all day." Michelle pitched in.

Desiree just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "What can I say? He's an excellent lover."

Alex just laughed and covered her ears in a joking manner. "Alright, that's enough. That was way more information than I needed."

Desiree just laughed. "It's true."

"So why don't the two of you just date?" Michelle questioned.

Desiree shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. When we broke up we just decided to be friends. At first we were just friends but one night we were both single and lonely so we had sex. It was nice to back in his arms but at that point we both decided we didn't really want to try the dating thing. Ever since then we would get together whenever we were both single and just have fun. We haven't really talked about getting back together."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he wants to get back together with you?" Alex questioned.

"I don't even know if I want to get back together with him."

"WHAT?" Alex and Michelle both questioned at the same time.

"Right now I'm enjoying the pleasures without the pain that comes with dating and loving somebody." Desiree shrugged.

"It's a good point but pleasure and pain have to go together. How else can you tell them apart?" Desiree and Michelle both busted out in laughter. Alex sat up from the position she was laying in and put her hands on her hips. "What is so funny?"

The two were still laughing hysterically but finally Desiree calmed down enough to talk. "That was so pretty philosophical bull."

"You know I'm right though." Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to deal with it right now."

"You'll have to deal with it eventually." Alex laid back down on her back to sun her stomach.

"I know. I'm just putting it off at the moment. What about you?" She questioned Alex.

Alex looked confused. "What about me?"

"Well we've dissected my relationship with John. What about your relationship with Randy?"

Alex tried to avoid the question. "Why don't we talk about Michelle's relationship with Marc?"

"Marc and I are perfectly happy. At the moment we have no problems." Michelle chimed in.

"Exactly, Michelle doesn't have a problem, but you do. That boy has been staring at you all day but your too blind to notice it." Desiree sat up from her laying down position.

Alex sat up too. "No, I noticed. I'm just trying to ignore it."

"Why? That boy is sexy! Why wouldn't you want some of that?" Desiree gave her a big grin.

Alex just laughed. "I'm trying not to get too close because after the week is over with I go back to Fair Grove and back to my job teaching. I don't want to have a relationship with someone who is constantly on the road. It will just end in pain."

Desiree understood and just nodded. "Now you see where I'm coming from."

"I think you both just need to go for it and get over yourselves." Michelle chimed in after listening to both of their problems. Alex and Desiree just laughed at Michelle's outburst. They couldn't help but think about what she said though, because they knew she was right. The three of them then decided that they had gotten enough sun and they should probably go and check on the boys and their cooking.

The boys…well actually Marc had done a nice job cooking. The six of them sat down and enjoyed the delicious meal. Then they all decided to sit down and watch a movie together. John and Desiree snuggled up together at one end of the couch while Alex and Randy sat on the other end. They weren't snuggled up like John and Desiree but they weren't sitting three feet apart either. Michelle and Marc sat in the big overstuffed chair together but excused themselves after only watching the move for fifteen minutes so they could go to bed. Everyone else just grinned knowing exactly why they were going to bed so early and it wasn't so that they could sleep.

After the movie was over with, John and Desiree went up to their room and Alex and Randy when up to their room. They both said their goodnights and then went their separate ways. Alex quickly went into the room and grabbed her clothes for the night. She then went into the bathroom to change. Randy quickly changed into shorts and a T-shirt. He usually just slept in shorts but he figured Alex would be more comfortable if he wore a shirt too.

Randy got into the bed and soon after that Alex walked in wearing shorts and a tank top. Both items completely clung to Alex's body. When Randy saw her he was immediately turned on but he tried to ignore his feelings. Alex got into the bed next to Randy.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Randy questioned Alex.

"Randy its fine. I'm glad you brought me here. Its been really fun so far." She turned and smiled at him.

Randy loved seeing her smile. They just kind of looked at each other for a second and then Randy started to lean in like he was going to kiss her. He hadn't been able to earlier and he really wanted to now. Alex saw him leaning in and knew that she shouldn't allow it but couldn't help herself. She started leaning in too. Just as they were about to kiss they were interrupted by loud moans coming from next door. Alex just raised her eyebrows and then she and Randy both started laughing hysterically.

"Well, I guess Dez was kidding when she said that the sex was great with John." Alex said as she was laughing.

"Hey, I didn't need to know that." Randy said as he was still laughing.

"Yeah, well I had to share that with someone else. Believe I didn't want to know that either but Dez had to tell me." Alex calmed down and then just smiled at Randy thinking about how they had been interrupted again. "Good night Randy." Alex then rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Randy just sat there kind of stunned after recovering from laughter. They had been interrupted and it was John's fault again. Randy just shrugged his shoulders in defeat and laid on his side facing away from Alex like she had done. Randy wasn't sure how much sleep he was going to get laying next to Alex and not being able to hold her. Something told him it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N – I had a bunch of new reviewers on my last chapter and that's really exciting. Thank you so much to all my new and old reviewers:_

_**Kissybabe84** – They almost kissed again but not quite. Damn John and Desiree!  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – "Quality" time, nope. But, lots of interesting things have and will happen.  
__**andonly** – This should answer your question about the camera. Yeah, John always ruins everything.  
__**Roxxy1984** – Yup, this isn't what I consider camping but they are on a lake in the woods so lets just call it camping.  
__**Insane Zula** – I know, I'm so mean sometimes. You forgive me though. Here is that update.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Yeah, wouldn't you like to have a friend like that?  
__**OTHlover04** – I'm glad you like it.  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – Yup, John just had to interrupt. But he was sorry so it's okay.  
__**wwefan01** – I'm glad you thought it was worth it. When I make you all wait, I try to make it good.  
__**StacyOrtonReso** – Awe, thanks for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying it and I hope you continue liking it.  
__**nala23** – I'm glad you think it is really great. That makes me really happy.  
__**glimmerrkogirl** – YAY!  
__**Evandiel** – Awe, don't cry. You'll have to see what happens. _

_The feelings are just pouring out everywhere. It took me a little while to update again but i made it up to you all by making this chapter extra long. I hope you all like and don't forget to review. I love my reviews!_

_Kim_


	15. Still Fighting the Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 – Still Fighting the Feelings**

The next morning Alex woke up to moonlight hitting her face. It was obviously still quite early in the morning and not the time to be getting up. When she first began to wake up she couldn't remember where she was. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and this confused her even further. The arm wrapped around her was warm and comfortable, so she couldn't help herself from snuggling up to the body that this arm belonged to even more. The snuggling allowed Alex to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Randy woke up a few hours later to sunlight streaming in the window and the smell of breakfast coming up from downstairs. He couldn't believe how well he actually slept. Then he realized that he had his arms wrapped around something. He opened his eyes and mentally kicked himself for what he saw. He had his arms wrapped securely around Alex. It wasn't that he minded, because he would die a happy man if he could do that every night of his life. The problem was that he still wasn't sure how Alex felt about him. They hadn't kissed yet and they really hadn't discussed how they felt, at least not with each other.

Randy slowly tried to ease his arms away from being around Alex. He didn't want to wake her up. It was too late though because Alex was already awake and very aware of how she woke up. She pretended like she was still sleeping though, because she didn't really want to talk to Randy about it. As soon as Randy got out of bed he left the room to go and take a shower. Once Randy left the room, Alex sat up and silently cursed herself for being so weak.

She didn't want to fall for Randy. She didn't want to have the feelings she was feeling. She didn't want to be weak. The problem was that no matter how much she didn't want these things, they were all very true and real. Alex knew that she had already fallen for Randy but she had to continue fighting it. She couldn't allow herself to get any closer to Randy because then it would make leaving even harder.

A little while later Randy came out of the bathroom after showering only to find Alex standing outside the door. Randy came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and the sight made Alex weak all over again.

"Hey, I thought you'd still be sleeping." Randy said with a smile.

Alex gave him a weak smile as she was trying to avoid gawking at his body, that was to die for. "Nope, I woke up and now I'm taking a shower."

Before Randy could even say another word, Alex quickly made her way inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Randy just shook his head thoroughly confused by her actions and went into the room to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later fully clothed and headed downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. He walked down the stairs only to find Marc with his tongue down Michelle's throat. They were in the kitchen, and cooking at that.

"Can't people get a room?" Randy exclaimed.

Randy's outburst broke Marc and Michelle apart. Michelle started laughing and Marc just grinned. "Jeez, someone is a little grumpy this morning." Marc said with a laugh.

"He is just mad, that he didn't get any last night." Michelle said between laughs.

Randy's mouth dropped. "That's not true. Its just hard to sleep when everyone else is having sex like bunnies in this place." This comment caused Michelle to laugh even more. Then she went back to cooking breakfast. "Speaking of bunnies, where are John and Dez?"

"They went for a walk. They should be back shortly, just in time for breakfast." Marc answered. "Where is Alex?"

"She's upstairs taking a shower." Randy answered.

Marc went back to helping Michelle with breakfast, minus the making out in between. They figured they would spare Randy, since he didn't want to see that. Randy sat down at the table lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you think he is thinking about?" Marc whispered to Michelle.

"Hmm, I don't know…maybe that girl upstairs that he is crazy about." Michelle whispered back as she slapped Marc in the chest playfully.

Their laughing broke Randy out of his own thoughts which just so happened to be about Alex. "What are the two of you laughing about?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." Marc said with a sly grin on her face.

"Why don't I believe you?" Randy questioned.

"Because you are smarter than you look." Michelle said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed as John and Desiree walked in the door from their walk.

"Hey, what?" John asked.

"Michelle basically just told Randy that he looks stupid." Marc said with a laugh.

"Well Michelle, that wasn't very nice." Desiree said while trying not to laugh.

Michelle just grinned and then hung her head. "I know, I'm sorry Randy. To make it up to you, Marc and I will stop having sex like bunnies."

"Hey!" Marc exclaimed. "I can't and won't agree to that." Everyone just started laughing at Marc's outburst. At the same time Alex came downstairs.

"Your just in time Alex because breakfast is ready." Michelle said with a smile.

Everyone sat down at the table and started eating. Michelle was an excellent cook so everyone was very pleased with the breakfast. The rest of the day was spent relaxing. Whether that meant going outside and laying on the dock, laying on the couch and watching movies, or walking down the road. They all did their own thing, hung out in groups, or were all together throughout the day. It was very relaxing and it was exactly what all of them needed.

Alex had told herself while in the shower that morning that she couldn't allow herself to get too close to Randy during the day. She loved hanging out with him but she didn't know if she could handle it and not get weak all over again. The problem was that as soon as she came downstairs and saw Randy, she couldn't help herself. They ended up hanging out together most of the day and just having fun talking and laughing.

That night, as Alex was laying in bed trying to fall asleep she was silently cursing herself for being so weak again. The next day she promised herself that she really was going to stick with it and not get too close. She couldn't allow herself to feel any more of a connection to Randy than she already felt because she would be leaving in a few days. She didn't want to fall any deeper for Randy if the truth was that she would never see him again. Finally Alex allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber, all the while trying to figure out how her life got so confusing.

At the same time, Randy was laying in bed thinking about Alex. He had to tell Alex how he felt about her. He didn't know how he was going to but he knew he had to. He had never had feelings like this for someone so quickly but he knew they were real. Alex was just a normal person who made Randy feel more normal. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he had to do something. Finally Randy dozed off, all the while thinking of Alex.

The next morning, Alex woke up only to find herself in Randy's arms again. Why is it that she always ended up there? She quickly got out of Randy's arms and out of bed without waking him up. Then she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. A little while later Alex came out fully clothed and jumped onto the bed to wake Randy up.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Don't we have to get going soon?"

Randy rolled over and groaned. "Don't you know, that isn't the way to wake someone up?"

"Well that's the way I wake you up." Alex said with a laugh. "So, get up."

"This was my time off. I should be able to sleep in." Randy said as he rolled back over so he could go back to sleep.

"I know it was your time off, but it is Friday morning so your days are up." Alex said as she shook him so he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Fine woman, I'll get up." Randy rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

"That's better." Alex said with a grin.

After everyone had showered, eaten breakfast, and gotten all of their stuff together the crew headed out. The drive back to Boston seemed to go by even faster than the ride out had taken. Which was surprising considering the ride in didn't seem that long either. Once they got to the airport, good-byes were said. John and Randy had to go to a live show in Maryland so John was traveling with Randy and Alex. While in Maryland, John was going to be doing promotional stuff for his CD so Marc was coming too. Michelle was staying in Boston so she and Marc had to say good-bye. John and Desiree had to say good-bye too.

"Rae, why don't you just come too?" John questioned.

"John, you are going to be busy but I will come visit you on the road soon. We need to have a serious talk about what this is." Desiree smirked.

John just smiled back knowingly. "Yeah, I know. We'll talk soon." He kissed her on the cheek and then they parted ways.

"It was really nice to meet both of you." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Michelle smiled back.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Desiree said as she winked at Alex.

Alex just rolled her eyes at Desiree's antics. No matter what Desiree thought, Alex truly believed she wouldn't be seeing Desiree soon. Dez thought for sure that Alex and Randy would end up together but Alex…well, she was still fighting the feelings she was having for Randy.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks to all of my reviewers: _

_**Demon Spawn** – Thanks for checking out this story too. I always look forward to your reviews.  
__**Evandiel** – John does ruin everything, but its not like he is going out of his way to do so.  
__**OTHlover04** – I'm glad you thought so. I always try to add a little humor to my stories.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – Yeah, John is definitely having his fun. As for fun for Randy, we shall see.  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – I guess at some point Randy just needs to send John as far away from he and Alex as possible.  
__**andonly** – Hmm, good question. If he waits, will it be too late? We shall have to see.  
__**scarlette xx** – I can't tell you that. It will ruin the story. You will have to continue reading to find out if a kiss between the two will happen.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I wanted the readers to see their feelings but have the two of them not know what the other is feeling. It makes the story more interesting.  
__**Kissybabe84** – If it was me, I would send John away too, but I don't think that will happen. Jeez, you all are waiting for the kiss. We shall have to see what happens next.  
__**KaoriRKO** – I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue reading it.  
__**Insane Zula** – I would have jumped on him too. Heck, you know how I feel about Randy.  
__**Rose Hardy 101** – Its driving a lot of people crazy. I'm so meant. I'm sorry.  
__**MissPhilippinesSuperStar** – Well…  
__**wwefan01** – aww, thanks!  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Do I sense some anger issues towards John? or are you just jealous that Dez gets him? LOL! Damn, that John!  
__**glimmerrkogirl** – I'm sorry, but I do it to keep drawing you all in.  
__**Mrs. Orton-Cena** – Awe, I'm glad I can be of some help to you. Thank you for all of the support!  
__**-wweadik-** - Awe, I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you continue enjoying it._

_Thanks you so much to all my reviewers. I had a whole heck of a lot for the last chapter and I was extremely excited about that. I hope all of you continue reading and enjoying. I'm sure I'm making some of you mad with my lack of kissing but…hmm, you'll all just have to deal with it cause I'm the author and they'll kiss when I want them to kiss…or maybe they won't. LOL. Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to update by next week. School has started so I will most likely only be updating once a week now. I love all of my reviewers so…so much. Thanks a lot!  
__Kim_


	16. Avoiding Her Problem

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – Avoiding Her Problem **

The next stop on Alex's trip with Randy was a live event in Maryland. The flight from Boston to Maryland was short but needless to say awkward. The four of them were sitting near each other but John and Marc were involved in their own discussion while Alex tried to avoid any sort of discussion with Randy. She feared that if she continued the same types of conversations and interactions with Randy that they had been having as of late then something would happen that she would regret.

On the plane ride Randy couldn't help but notice that Alex was unusually quiet. That morning she had been herself, but since they had been on the plane she seemed different. The camera wasn't even there but she still seemed extremely uncomfortable around him. Randy hoped this wouldn't be an indication of how Alex would be for the remainder of the week. Sadly though, that was how Alex planned to be for the remainder of the week.

As the foursome got off the plane, Alex wasn't surprised to see Greg standing there with camera in hand waiting to start filming them again. It was nice to be away from the camera for a few days but now the camera was back and worse than ever. John and Marc were going to do some promoting on the album before the live event but Randy and Alex were heading straight for the hotel. They all said their goodbyes as Randy and Alex got into the rental car and headed to the hotel.

After several minutes of driving in silence Randy couldn't take it anymore. Even if the camera was there, Randy wanted to talk to Alex about anything. It didn't even matter what. He just wanted to talk to her. "So you really did have fun in Maine, right?"

Alex was staring out the window and upon hearing Randy's question she inwardly cursed her luck. Out of every topic of conversation Randy could choose from, he just had to choose Maine. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. It was relaxing, gorgeous, and very peaceful there."

"So you're glad we didn't go to St. Louis?" Randy questioned.

Alex thought to herself that it was definitely a good thing they didn't go to St. Louis. There was no telling what could have happened between the two of them if they had been alone for all of that time. She decided against saying all of that to Randy though. "I don't know. I'm sure St. Louis would have been just as much fun."

Randy grinned. "Yeah, it would have been nice to show you the sights, but I'm sure we could do it some other time."

Alex just nodded. "Yeah, maybe." Then she turned back to the window and stared out of it again. Trying desperately to stop thinking about Randy. That was easier said than done when they were sitting in a car together only inches apart as Randy drove to the hotel.

Randy watched Alex turn back to the window and decided to drop the idea of conversation. She obviously wasn't really in the mood for that. After many more minutes of awkward conversation Randy finally pulled up to the hotel. Randy and Alex went inside, got their room numbers and proceeded to go to their separate rooms. Before Alex walked into her room though Randy stopped her.

"Hey, you want to go out to eat before heading to the arena for the show?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, we can both get settled and leave in about an hour and a half."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex smiled and walked into her room. As she closed the door she leaned against. Why couldn't she just decline, feign a headache and stay in the room all day avoiding Randy like the plague? The answer to that was simple. She always went weak when she talked to Randy so she just couldn't say no. Alex shook her head and let out a big sigh. Then she laid on her stomach across the bed and thought about her problem, her 6'4", 245 pound, brown haired, blue eyed problem. Why couldn't she stop feeling like this?

True to his word Randy knocked on Alex's door about an hour and a half later. They went out to eat at a nice little restaurant and then headed to the arena. The rest of the day and the next day were all kind of a blur. Alex was at the live event watching Randy in the ring, next thing she knew she was on a plane to Virginia for another live event. Then she was at an autograph signing. Seeing Randy with his fans really was a unique opportunity. He was so nice and very grateful to all of his fans. The next thing Alex knew, she found herself at another live event. At this point, she swore if you saw one live event then you've seen them all. That doesn't include Raw and Smackdown but simple house shows were all pretty similar. Different matches but the same basic idea.

During this live event, Alex had gone out to see Randy wrestle but then she had gone to the back again to wait for Randy to be ready to leave. Alex couldn't believe it was already Saturday night. She would be leaving the following morning. Throughout the last two days, Alex had stayed true to her goal of avoiding Randy. She had been around him the whole time since she was traveling with him but she had limited their opportunities for conversation. She could tell that Randy was beginning to really wonder what was going on with her.

She was definitely right in that respect. Randy wasn't just wondering, he was completely confused. Alex had gone from being fun and a great person to talk to basically pulling away from him and being very reserved. He didn't know if there was something bothering her or if she had just grown bored with the entire situation. The only thing Randy did know was that Alex was leaving the following day. He didn't want her to leave with things the way they were between the two of them. He was walking through the halls of the arena to find Alex when he ran into John.

"Hey man."

John stopped. "Hey. What's going on? You look kind of bummed."

"I don't know. Did Alex say anything to you while we were in Maine? Ever since we got back she has been almost a completely different person."

John shook his head. "Sorry Randy, she never said anything to me. Ever since the whole incident with me sticking my tongue down her throat we haven't really been having chats. I mean, I know she said that she had forgiven me but we definitely aren't best friends."

"Yeah, I don't know what I did. Maybe I didn't do anything but I don't know why she is acting the way she is."

"What is going on?" John questioned.

"I don't know, we just haven't been talking or hanging out as much. I mean we go to the WWE functions then we go back to the hotel and go our separate ways. I just don't understand because we got along great at first and we were always hanging out."

John nodded. "Maybe you should ask her about it? After all she is leaving tomorrow, right? This could be your last chance to talk to her about how you feel."

Randy gave a weak smile. "You're probably right."

John grinned. "No, I am definitely right. If you don't tell her how you feel about her now, you will never have the chance again because she is gone. Who knows when you will see her again?"

"You're right. Thanks John. I'll see you later." Randy headed off again to find Alex.

"No problem. I'll talk to you again later." John just shook his head. Those two were crazy about each other. If only they could see it themselves. Maybe they would once they both get the courage to say how they really feel.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks to all of my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – I knew you wanted John all to yourself. They don't HAVE to get together. They could get together but they don't have to. HeHeHe!  
__**andonly** – Am I feeling evil? oh, definitely but I'm not sure if it will happen quite like that…  
__**Insane Zula** – Yeah, I wouldn't fight the feelings either. I'd jump right on that opportunity but Alex…well…we shall see.  
__**Demon Spawn** – Yes, she is falling for him but she is trying so hard not to. I hope you do!  
__**Katie 05** – Maybe…maybe not.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Will they realize it before it's too late? Hmm, good question.  
__**Mrs. Orton- Cena** – Hmm, I know. I personally wouldn't be able to hold out for too long but Alex…  
__**wwefan01** – I'm glad you feel that way.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – He better, huh? What will happen if he doesn't?  
__**Roxxy1984** – I know! What is Alex thinking? I would jump on this opportunity.  
__**Rose Hardy 101** – Thank you. I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue enjoying it.  
__**Evandiel** – Thanks Haley! A kiss? well…  
__**KaoriRKO** – I'm glad you are still reading. Keep reading the story and you shall get your answer.  
__**cenas-lil-hottie** – Thank you. I'm glad you like it and continue reading to see if Randy and Alex end up together. _

_Sorry for how short this was but I decided to stop here because the next chapter will be the conversation you've all been waiting for. Yup, that's right. Lets just say the confrontation and conversation you have all been waiting for will happen in the next chapter. Now I'm not saying what will come from this conversation but feelings will finally be discussed. Sorry, you will all just have to wait another week for that long anticipated conversation. Thanks so much and I hope you all continue with the great reviews.  
__Kim_


	17. Letting the Feelings Flow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17 – Letting the Feelings Flow**

After his conversation with John, Randy went to the locker room to shower and change. Once he finished he was walking through the halls backstage in the arena with a purpose. He was looking for Alex so that he could talk to her about everything that was going on between the two of them. He found her sitting on a crate waiting with no cameraman in sight.

"Where did Alan go?" Randy questioned as he walked over to Alex.

Alex didn't even look up but still answered. "He went to look for you."

Randy sighed at the fact that Alex wouldn't even look at him. "Alex, did I do something wrong?"

Alex couldn't help herself from looking up when she heard the pleading in Randy's expression. As soon as she looked into his eyes she knew it was a mistake. Every time he looked at her she was hooked. "Randy you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you acting so strange?" Alex stood up from the crate. She couldn't be this close to him. She never was sure if she could control herself when she was so close to him. Randy followed her as she moved away. "See this is what I mean. You won't even stand near me. I must have done something wrong."

Alex sighed and moved away again. "Randy, it's not you, it's me."

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Randy walked over to her pleading. "What happened? We had so much fun together and now you won't even talk to me."

Alex jerked away. "I won't talk to you because when I do it just makes it harder."

Randy had no idea what Alex was talking about. "It makes what harder?"

Alex was about to answer Randy's question when Alan came back. "Oh, there you are." He said. "And, with Alex. It's amazing that I haven't lost my job yet." He said more to himself than anyone else as he picked up his camera and started filming.

"We'll continue this later." Randy said in a whisper as he walked past Alex. "I guess we can head back to the hotel now." Randy continued at a regular tone of voice.

The trio exited the arena and got into Randy's rental car. Randy drove back to the hotel without even attempting to start his conversation with Alex again. He knew that there was no way she would discuss what was wrong in front of the camera and Randy didn't really want to anyways. He used the time to figure out a way to lose Alan instead. As they got to the hotel nothing had really come to Randy and he still had no idea what he was going to do.

During the elevator ride, everyone was quiet. As soon as they got to their floor and the doors opened, Alex immediately exited the elevator and went to her room without a word. Randy really wanted to reach out and stop her but he knew starting their conversation here and now would not be a good thing to do. He just followed her down the hall and walked into his hotel room. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed trying to figure out what to do.

In the room next door, Alex was doing much of the same thing. She was flopped on her bed cursing herself for already saying too much. She knew that Randy deserved at least an explanation but she had no idea what to say. Just being near him, close enough for him to touch her made her nuts. The only thing she wanted to do was feel him wrap his arms around her and feel his lips on her own lips. She knew she couldn't give in to those feelings though. She continually resisted those feelings because she knew that if she gave in she would never want to leave. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it just be simple and straightforward? Alex decided she couldn't stand being in her room anymore. The hotel room just reminded her of traveling and traveling just reminded her of Randy. She slipped on a jacket and sneakers and left her room.

Randy decided that laying on the bed wasn't helping him think. He got off of the bed and walked over to the window. He stared out into the dark night. The streets were deserted of people. Cars passed continually, but no one in their right state of mind would walk the streets late at night. Then Randy noticed a figure walk out of the hotel and walk to the park that was across the street from the hotel. Randy recognized the person immediately. The moss green jacket and wavy brown hair flowing out behind told him immediately that it was Alex. Randy knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her if he could find her. It was a small park and hopefully Alex would have enough sense not to leave the park.

Randy quickly threw on his sneakers and threw his jacket in a gym bag. He walked out of his room to find Greg sitting in the hall. Greg looked up when Randy walked out.

"I have way to much energy to sleep so I'm just going down to the gym to workout."

"Alright." Greg answered as he went back to reading the magazine in front of him.

Randy quickly walked down the hall. He was silently thankful that the camera guys were not too difficult to fool. Once he was inside the elevator he pulled his jacket out of the bag and left the bag in the elevator. When the elevator got to the lobby, Randy quickly exited and walked outside. As soon as he was outside he was thankful that he brought his jacket. It was a chilly spring night in Virginia so the jacket was extremely beneficial. Randy quickly walked across the street to find Alex. In no time at all Randy saw her sitting on a park bench next to a large tree. She was staring up at the tree as if she was studying it. Her back was to him as he approached her.

"So, I guess you found me." Alex said while still looking at the tree.

Randy was startled by her statement. "How did you know?" Randy questioned.

"I heard someone coming and I just assumed it was you." Alex still wouldn't look at Randy.

"Alex, we really need to continue the conversation that we started earlier."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what is really bothering you?"

After several moments of silence, Alex finally stood up from the bench and turned to Randy. She took a deep breath and then began. "Randy, ever since our Maine trip I've been avoiding you. It's true, at the beginning of our week together we got along great and we spent a lot of time together. I loved our time together and I really got to know you…the real you. I like the real you a lot. I like you so much that the past few days for me of not talking to you have been torture. If I had talked to you though, I would have been tortured too."

Randy was confused still. "What are you talking about?"

Alex's eyes started to tear up. "Randy, I can't be just friends with you. I know we've only known each other for a week but I…I think I'm in love with you."

Randy walked over to Alex and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shh, don't cry. Alex, I think I'm in love with you too." Alex looked up into Randy's eyes not believing that he actually felt the same way but when she saw the love shining in his eyes, she believed him. Randy slowly started to lean in for the kiss. There had been so many opportunities where Randy had wanted to kiss her and almost kissed her that he couldn't miss the opportunity to do so now. Alex just wanted to forget everything and go with her feelings but her brain kept screaming for her to stop. Just as they were about to kiss Alex pulled away and out of Randy's arms.

"No, Randy we can't do this."

Randy was shocked. Alex had just admitted that she loved him so why couldn't they be happy now together? "What? Why not? Alex you just said that you loved me."

"Randy I know what I said and I know what I feel, but I just can't do this." Alex turned away from him and started walking back to the hotel. Randy stood there dumbfounded for a second but then regained his composure and ran to catch up with her. He ran in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't think so Alex. There is no way you are getting away without an explanation. I don't understand why you can't kiss me if you love me."

Alex looked down at the ground trying to figure out what to say. "Randy I can't kiss you because I know that if I do, it will just make it harder."

"Make what harder?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Leaving. Tomorrow morning, no matter how much we have grown to care about each other, I am getting on a plane and flying back to Fair Grove."

Randy didn't know what to say. "That is the problem?" Randy grabbed her hands. "Alex you don't have to leave. You can continue traveling with me and we can continue what we have started here."

Alex pulled her hands away and just shook her head as the tears started to fall. "No, we can't. I have a job and a life back in Fair Grove. No matter how much I want to give in and stay with you, I can't. I have to go back to reality."

Randy was confused. "Are you saying we haven't been living in reality?"

Alex sighed. "No, our feelings are very real but the idea of me quitting my job to travel with you is all in our imagination. I love my job and I love my life. I would love to have you in it too but it just won't work. I live in Fair Grove and you travel around the world. I won't do the long distance relationship thing. I only see me leaving and us not talking again. It will be hard but we will both move on."

"Do you really think you can move on that easily?"

"NO, why do you think I've been struggling so much. I've been trying to stop these feelings for the past few days but they won't go away. Whenever I am near you and talking to you I just want you more. If I go away, I'm hoping the feelings will go away too."

"Alex, my feelings for you will never go away."

"Randy, you say that now, but you don't know that."

"Yes I do." He grabbed her hands. "I don't want to lose you."

"Well, you're going to have to because I'm leaving tomorrow for good." With that said Alex took off across the park and across the street into the hotel. Randy didn't even try to follow her. He knew that tonight enough had already been said. He wasn't giving up though. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to convince Alex to stay. With that thought in mind Randy walked back to the hotel, not really ready to face what the next day would have in store for him.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**Demon Spawn – **Well at least she admitted her feelings but she still doesn't think that she is meant to be with him. I hope you thought that this was a "truly great" conversation.  
__**andonly** – Well, Randy admitted his feelings. Whether that will amount to anything still remains to be seen.  
__**Evandiel** – Well, you made me laugh but a baby…I'm glad you were joking because first they need to get to the kiss part before a baby even thinks of coming into the picture.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – Time is definitely a tickin' for Randy and Alex. Sorry I couldn't update fast for you.  
__**KaoriRKO** – Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter since you seemed so excited for it.  
__**Mrs. Orton-Cena** – Alex is extremely stubborn and knows exactly what she should and shouldn't do. Yeah, John actually offered Randy so good advice, didn't he?  
__**Insane Zula** – Yeah, Alex is definitely hurting poor Randy. Let's see if Randy does anything about it.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Well she finally talked to him. Who knows whether it helped at all?  
__**wwefan01** – Thanks!  
__**Rose Hardy 101** – Will they get together or won't they get together? Hmm, that is the question.  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – Well, he told her. I'm not sure if it really sunk in though and did any good. Maybe it did though. Who knows?  
__**Katie 05** – Well, I updated asap. I know it wasn't soon but it was as soon as I could manage.  
__**ChainGangRookie** – Oh my gosh! That is awesome! I did some research of towns in Missouri and only picked Fair Grove because it was a small town in Missouri with a school and I liked the name.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Wow, that would be nice. But, at the moment, I think that thought is only in their dreams. Hmm, so am I heading towards an ending you don't like? Hehehehehe!_

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that it took me two weeks to update. I tried to make this chapter worth the wait. I just got really busy with senior year and everything involved with that. Alright, so I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. To all of my reviewers: you all are awesome and i hope you all continue reading, reviewing, and most importantly enjoying. Oh, and just to let you know there will probably be only one more chapter left. Hehehehehe!_

_Kim_


	18. Giving In While Letting Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 18 –Giving In While Letting Go**

Alex woke up the next morning to her cell phone going off. She groaned as she rolled over in bed to answer it. She looked at the caller ID and smiled as she answered it. "Hey Cami" she said

"Hey Alex. Oh my gosh, I've been so busy lately that I haven't called you all week. I realized that this morning so I decided that I just had to call you and see how the week was." Cameran spouted out at her usual quick pace.

"Oh, well I'm glad you finally found a free moment. How is everything going for you?" Alex attempted to change the subject so the focus was away from her.

"Alex, don't even start that. I called to hear about you. So…how was your week?"

"It was fun." Alex tried her best to be cheery and convincing but Cameran saw through that fake cheeriness immediately.

"Alex, don't lie to me."

"No, it really was fun at first."

"At first?" Cameran questioned.

"Yeah, Randy and I got along really well. I mean, you saw that when we first met. We kind of just…I don't know…clicked."

"So what happened?"

Alex paused for a moment and then decided to continue. "I fell for him." She replied in an almost whisper.

Cameran couldn't help herself from letting out a slight chuckle. "Explain to me how it is a bad thing to fall for a very hot man."

Alex smiled slightly at Cameran's comment. "Cami, I'm leaving today. I don't want to be that insecure girl who has a long distance boyfriend who she is always afraid is cheating on her. I won't be that girl."

"I understand but I don't want you to regret your decision. If you leave and never look back, you may end up regretting that decision for the rest of your life. You'll always be thinking, what if?"

"I know" Alex paused then continued. "I guess I have a lot to think about."

"Just do what you think is right."

"I will."

"Alright, call me when your flight gets in."

"I will. It was nice hearing from you Cami."

"Yeah, whatever decision you make I'll be behind you."

"Thanks. Bye Cami."

"Bye Alex."

Alex closed her phone. She laid back down in bed, pulled the covers over her head, and groaned. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. Alex laid in bed for several minutes before deciding to get up to take a shower. After her shower, she came out of the bathroom to the sound of her ringing hotel phone. She ran over to the phone and picked it up, with only a towel wrapped around herself. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex, this is Randy." Alex cringed slightly at hearing Randy's voice. After everything that was said the night before, Randy was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Hi Randy."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast on the way to the airport."

Alex knew that she should say no but she also knew that she and Randy deserved one last meal together. "Yeah, just let me finish getting dressed and packed."

"Alright, how much time do you need?"

Alex looked at the clock. "Umm, give me 45 minutes or so."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yup, bye."

"Bye."

Alex set down the phone and sat down on her bed. She put her face in her hands and groaned. She still had no idea what she was going to do. She had only known the real Randy for a week but she already felt herself falling for him. Alex knew that people started long distance relationships all the time but she didn't want to be that girl, the one who is always waiting for her boyfriend to call. She saw something developing with Randy but she didn't know if she was ready to take that leap.

Alex got up and decided that it was time to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then started getting all of her stuff packed and ready to go. Alex was just finishing up with doing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to find Randy standing there. He was looking very nice in jeans and a short sleeve green polo shirt. With Randy looking that good it was going to make it even harder for Alex to leave. Alex just smiled as Randy offered to help her with her stuff and they headed to the elevator.

After they got their luggage into the car they took off and drove to a little restaurant to have a late breakfast. Randy didn't really know what to say to Alex and Alex was waiting for Randy to say something…anything would have been nice. Randy had been thinking all night about what he could say to Alex to get her to stay but nothing had come to him. He wanted Alex to do whatever she thought was right but he meant what he said when he said that he would never forget her. Alex had a permanent spot in his memory as well as in his heart.

After their somewhat silent breakfast, Alex and Randy got back in the rental and Randy drove to the airport. Alex was surprised that Randy still hadn't said anything about their conversation the night before. Then she thought that maybe he just didn't want to say anything in front of Alan who was still filming their every move. That was one thing that Alex definitely wouldn't miss about the week. Having a camera follow you around is not very much fun.

Alex and Randy checked in at the airport and went through the baggage check. Alex's plane for Missouri was leaving first and Randy's plane to Florida was leaving shortly after that. They were standing waiting for Alex's flight to be called when Randy finally decided that he had to say something.

"Alex, before you leave, we need to talk." Alex's head jerked up from where it had been staring at the floor and she just looked at Randy. Alan perked right up at Randy's words. He was glad to have any kind of excitement after the boring morning he had sat through. Randy was about to say something more but then Alex stopped him as she turned to Alan.

"Look, do you think you could give us a couple of minutes without the camera. You've been following us around for a week with that thing and it would just be nice to have a few minutes without it. Wouldn't you want that?"

Alan thought for a moment and knew that he should be filming but he also knew that he wouldn't want a camera watching his every move either. He shut off the camera and nodded his head as he walked a little ways away to give Alex and Randy their privacy. Alex then turned back to Randy and waited for him to say something.

Randy grabbed Alex's hands. "Alex, I hate it that we can't even talk anymore."

Randy's touch also sent shocks through Alex's body. "I do too Randy, but being here and talking with you, it just makes leaving even harder."

"So, why don't you stay?"

Alex pulled her hands away from Randy's touch. "I can't. I love my job and I love my life back in Fair Grove. It would be great to have you be a part of my life too, but I just don't see it working."

"Why can't we even try and make it work."

"Randy, I don't want to try. I want to remember this week exactly the way it was with us getting along great and really growing to care for each other. If we try and have a relationship and it ends wrong…I don't even want to think about it. I want to remember this week as a good thing and not something that ended up with me getting hurt."

Randy moved to touch Alex's cheek. "I won't hurt you."

Alex again pulled away from Randy's touch. "You don't know that and I don't know if I'll hurt you. Neither one of us can see into the future Randy. Why can't we just end it like this?"

"Because, I can't lose you." Randy practically yelled.

After Randy's outburst, the boarding call for Alex's flight was called. Alex gave Randy a slight smile and just shrugged her shoulders. "You're not losing me Randy. You're just letting me go. Good-bye."

With that said Alex grabbed her carry-on and started to walk away. She got a few feet away when she stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at Randy. She knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't stop herself. She was about to start walking again but stopped herself as she dropped her luggage and shrugged her shoulders. "What the hell." Alex ran back and captured Randy's lips in a deep and passionate kiss that they had both wanted all week. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Neither of them wanted to let go or stop the kiss but finally Alex pulled away. Alex smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't resist. Good-bye Randy."

Alex walked back to her bag picked it up and walked towards the tunnel leaving Randy standing there dumbfounded. He had wanted to kiss Alex all week and when he finally had the chance she was leaving. What a crazy, twisted world it was. Randy hoped he would see Alex again but for now he just let her go knowing it was what she thought was right. One thing was for sure though, Randy would never be able to forget a girl who could kiss like that.

**THE END…(until I start the sequel)**

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to my reviewers: _

_**Kissybabe84** – I agree with the cute comment.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – "Rip-off artist" huh? Well, I don't think I ruined the story…hehehe…but if you think I did, don't get angry just wait for the sequel.  
__**andonly** – You probably wouldn't call it a happy ending. Maybe the sequel will have that happy ending you are looking for?  
__**Demon Spawn** – For me, it was the touching ending that you were looking for. Let me know how you feel about it.  
__**Insane Zula** – Well they kissed, but surprisingly Alex did the grabbing. Does that surprise you?  
__**Katie 05** – I'm so touched that you called it your favorite story. That really makes me feel good.  
__**OTHlover04** – Thanks!  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Well she left and it remains to be seen whether they belong together. Maybe the sequel will tell us the answer to that. By the way, you had an AMAZING update!  
__**KaoriRKO** – I think I should do a sequel too.  
__**Mrs. Orton- Cena** – You don't have to miss it. Just read the sequel and you'll feel like your still reading the story.  
__**wwefan01** – I'm glad. I hope this one was worth the wait too.  
__**AnimusPatronus** – Thank you and I'm glad you like it.  
__**Disappointed** – I'm sorry you feel that way. Personally I liked the last chapter and I'm sorry you didn't. Maybe you liked this one better?  
__**Evandiel** – I'm not sure if it's a happy update or not. I would probably call it partly happy. Don't hate me, okay?  
__**TrishStratusfan2007** – I know, I'm not so sure I would be able to give up that opportunity no matter what my life was like.  
__**Cenafan14** – Aww, I'm so glad you like it. Thanks!_

_Alright, everyone that is the end of The Contest but…no worries, I will probably be back next week with the sequel. Make sure you all check for it. I know you all wanted a happy ending but c'mon where would be the fun in that? HeHeHe! Don't get angry though, I mean this was a partly happy ending. They finally kissed! You have all wanted that for the past like 5 chapters. Just check for the continuation of this story in the sequel. I'm not sure of the name for that yet but the summary will be something like:_

_How do you go back to your normal life after traveling with the WWE? Do you try to get over falling for someone or do you just continue falling? Find out how Alex and Randy are after going their separate ways. Plus find out how John and Desiree are doing with their "relationship."_

_make sure you all check it out. please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, the story in general, and my ideas for the sequel. thank you everyone!_

_Kim_


End file.
